Next in Line
by spencergaystings
Summary: All in all, Spencer was glad her almost-too-perfect british boyfriend turned out to be gay. AU. OOC. Warning: Rated T for potty language.
1. cause you had a bad day

I should probably stop writing so many fanfictions at the same time, but I felt like I needed something lighter and funnier and I don't know, I wanted to do something more OOC and etc. So, yeah. This fanfiction was born. I'm actually pretty excited about this one, so I hope you guys like it :3

Oh, this fanfiction is based on Walk The Moon's "Next in Line", so you might want to check that song out to figure out a bit of this fan fiction's storyline :)

I think that's all...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Big deal. Move on.

* * *

"What the fuck, though?" Spencer slurred, fully aware that she probably looked miserable and helpless to anyone who decided to barge into her apartment right about now – which would probably be weird and she'd have to call the cops, by the way. "Who breaks a six month relationship over something so ridiculous as _blazers_?" She rolled her eyes, looking at her green eyed best friend, waiting for her reply.

Jenna held back a snort, "What? He broke up with you because your blazers? You don't even wear them that much," she frowned.

Spencer shook her head, frustrated that her friend wasn't catching on the obvious matter, "That's the problem, you idiot! Don't you see? He broke up with me because apparently I don't wear them enough!" She snapped, and Jenna felt her eyes widening.

"_What?_" Okay, now she was laughing. "What the actual fuck? Wren broke up with you over your choice of clothing? Are you serious?" She felt the tears in her eyes, and the look Spencer was throwing at her. "Okay, I'm fine, I'm fine. What exactly did he say, though?"

Spencer sighed, then mentioned that her friend should fill her cup with the clear beverage that was her best friend in moments like these – vodka. Shrugging while she downed another cup, she answered, "He said I don't wear them enough, and that he couldn't deal with it. Or something, I don't know. I'm too drunk to remember." She narrowed her eyes, "We've always had two of the same board in that wall?" she asked.

Jenna looked over her shoulder, then at her best friend again. Snatching back the cup, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, enough with the drinking."

"Whate_ver._" Spencer sighed, then looking at her friend, she asked again, "Should I call him and tell him I'll wear more blazers?"

Looking horrified by only the thought of her best friend calling the doctor, let alone wear more of the hideous piece her friend so poorly judged as a good choice of clothing, she shook her head, "If you want me to leave this place and find a new roommate plus never look your way again, sure!"

Spencer pouted, "Stop being a bitch, I'm suffering."

Rolling her eyes – and seriously, Jenna has lost the count of how many times she's done so since her mocha eyed friend entered their apartment, Jenna sighed, "Okay, sorry. But seriously, don't. The dude wore _scarves and bowties, _Spencer! _Bowties._"

"So?" Spencer challenged, "Why is that bad?"

"Have you ever watched Glee, like, at all?" She snapped back, and then Spencer widened her eyes.

"No, he does not wear bowties! Fuck you, Jenna." Raising an eyebrow, Jenna was about to answer when Noel and Toby barged in without knocking. Toby threw himself on the chair beside Spencer and Noel sat on Jenna's side, kissing her cheek as a greeting.

Looking at Spencer's way, Noel flinched, "Jesus, Spencer. You look like shit."

Flipping him off, Spencer smiled sourly, "Thanks a lot, asshat. I'm having a crisis, okay? Wren just dumped me." Turning to Toby, she pouted, "Should I wear more blazers?"

Looking at Jenna, the blue eyed boy asked, probably freaked out, "The hell she's on about?"

"Wren dumped her because she doesn't wear enough blazers." She snickered, and Noel laughed.

"I don't think that's the reason, though. He probably dumped her because she doesn't have a dick, for starters." Spencer looked at him with a warning glance, glaring when Jenna high fived him.

"Ha fucking ha. You two are just hilarious," she sniffed. Turning to her best friend, she asked again, "Seriously, Toby. I know you can take this seriously. Should I?"

Toby sighed, and Spencer knew how much he was fighting back the comments that were probably just as crude and stupid like the ones their oh-so-great best friends weren't so shy on putting out. "No, Spence, I don't think you should wear more blazers. I like your clothes just fine." He smiled softly, and Spencer smiled back.

Looking at Jenna and Noel, who were now backing away towards the green eyed girl's bedroom, she rolled her eyes, "You know what? I like you better than I like Jenna." She said loudly enough for the girl to hear, but obviously Jenna was too occupied with Noel to pay her any attention.

Getting up, Spencer went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Pepsi. Taking two cups, she threw all the liquid there after having filled the glasses with ice cubs.

Sliding one over the counter towards Toby, she sipped her drink. "Where's the lemon slices?" she heard Toby asking, and Spencer looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What now?"

"The lemon slices." He pointed to the cup she had offered him.

"Yeah, okay. I repeat. What?"

"Jesus, Spencer. Has being dumped by Mr. Bowties fried your brain?" He sighed, taking a lemon from the basket and reaching around the counter for a knife, "You know I don't drink Pepsi without lemon slices."

"Gee, sorry. Didn't know you were on your period." Rolling her eyes, she walked around the counter and threw herself on the couch. "I'm sad."

Toby smiled and after making sure his drink was just as he liked it, made his way towards her and sat by her side, "You know what'll cheer you up?" he asked.

"What?" She asked, curiously. Leaning on the back of the couch, she watched as he took the remote and turned the TV on.

"We'll watch the food network and we'll make a drinking game. We'll take a sip of our non-alcoholic beverage everytime Paula Deen says the word 'butter'." He informed her, and Spencer chuckled.

"Thank God it's only Pepsi, otherwise I'd have a post- break up hangover to worry about tomorrow morning."

The two of them turned their attention to the TV, and as Toby had predicted, the word 'butter' had been mentioned at least 3 times on the course of 15 minutes.

"Fuck, I need another cup." Spencer whined, "Can you go get it for me?"

"Do I look like I'm your bitch or something?" he snapped back, and Spencer eyed him. "What?"

Spencer shook her head, "I was checking if you had suddenly turned into a woman and because I'm in my drunken state I didn't notice, but nope, I'm still pretty sure you own a dick." She shrugged, waving the empty cup in his face. "Now will you please make me a favor and go get another cup for your drunk and heartbroken best friend?"

Toby groaned, "I hate you."

"I love you too babe." She smiled back.

Toby only rolled his eyes. A drunk Spencer never failed to amuse him.

* * *

Spencer wakes up with the feeling of a warm body pressed up against her back, and the icy mint breath against her neck. Feeling something poke her cheek, she murmurs, "That better be your finger."

Laughing, Toby presses his face on the back of her head, "Good morning to you, too." He murmured, and Spencer turned around.

"Why are you pressing your face onto my head? Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Toby snorted, "Yeah, Spencer. I'm just fine."

"Uh-huh." Looking at the clock on the other side of the room, she looked back at him, "Why are you here, exactly?" she asked, and Toby mocked offense.

"You want me to leave? Just when I was about to make you a yummy breakfast?" He asked, and Spencer felt her mouth watering. There wasn't any food she loved more than Toby's.

"Not a fucking way. You're staying." She hugged him sideways and then realizing their positions on the small couch, she made a move to get up. "Why the hell are we cuddling?"

Toby shrugged, holding her close, "You were being annoying again and whining about how you felt lonely and unloved and I figured cuddling would shut you up. Not my fault I'm so good to lay with that you just fell asleep in my arms." Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't whining about how I felt lonely and unloved," He gave her a pointed look, "Whatever. Go make my breakfast, I'm hungry."

Before she could stand up again, Toby grabbed her by the waist, securing her yet again against his body, "I have to go to my apartment though. I need to shower and get ready for work."

Spencer nodded, "Okay. Will you meet me down here in 30 minutes? I have work at 10am. It's 9."

Toby nodded, kissing her cheek and helping her stand up, then taking her hand and letting her help him stand up. "Sure thing."

When he was out of the apartment, Spencer made her way towards the bathroom and began undressing, just when she turned the shower on, she heard Jenna's voice. "Toby spent the night." That wasn't a question.

"Noel spent the night." Was Spencer's reply. She didn't need to look at Jenna to know that the bitch had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, come on, Spencer. Tell me the details!" Spencer whined, "Why did he spend the night?"

Sighing, Spencer thought back of the night before, "We were making fun of Paula Deen, I got bored, probably started bitching about Wren, I grew tired, he grew tired, we fell asleep."

The room suddenly grew quiet, "Fuck, this story is as boring as I expected it to be."

"Sorry to disappoint, princess," Spencer wasn't sorry at all, "Now will you please make me a favor and get the fuck out? I'm trying to shower here, and unless you want to have the awkward conversation in which I'll kindly tell you that I do not swing that way, I'd like to do it while you're not in a 5 feet distance from me. Probably smirking like I have a feeling you are." Oh yeah, she was _good._

"Whatever," she heard Jenna mumble while the girl left the bathroom.

_Thank God._

20 minutes later, Spencer left her bedroom completely dressed for work, she faced an empty kitchen. Looking around the room, she didn't see Jenna nor Toby. Her eyes locked with the clock, and she noticed it was 9:45am.

"Great. Just great." She mumbled, grabbing a cup of coffee which Jenna miraculously left for her, and downing it in big gulps. Grabbing her bag, she left the apartment.

Pissed off at Toby for letting her down on such point in her life, but still.

Life goes on, even if you're boyfriend-less and without breakfast.

* * *

"You're late." Aria tells her the minute she steps into the spa.

"Yeah, well." Is all Spencer answers, throwing her bag under the counter and sighing sadly, "I just got dumped, so lay off a bit, will you?"

Looking sympathetically at the taller girl, Aria asked, "He finally figured out he doesn't like what you have to offer?"

Spencer groaned, "What is up with you guys and trying to imply that my ex-boyfriend is actually gay?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Maybe the fact that he asked me what kind of shampoo I use."

"So? He likes to keep his appearances."

Aria gave her a pointed look, "He asked me what I did for it to be shiny and soft the way it is."

"He likes shiny things!" She shot back.

"He complimented Ezra's jeans."

"He likes clothes!"

"He said the word 'fabulous' twice while in a conversation about Prada with _Hanna Marin, _of all people! For crying out loud, Spencer! You're not _that _clueless, are you?"

"Whatever." She mumbled, "I'm done with this conversation. Go shave someone's back or something like that, you're annoying me." She said, grabbing the first thing that came into her view – which was an ad about the cons and pros of using moisturizer.

Not looking up when Aria was leaving, she threw the ad away and turned her attention to the computer. Time to work.

* * *

It wasn't even past 11 when Toby entered the spa, ignoring the people in the waiting room who sent him dirty looks whilst he walked past them as if they weren't there.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Cavanaugh. Your bikini wax isn't for another two hours." Spencer said loudly once she noticed the blue-eyed man making his way towards the counter where she was playing on the computer.

When he noticed all the looks he received after Spencer's greeting, he glared at her, "Asshole."

Shrugging, Spencer replied, "Just giving back for making me coming to work without my breakfast."

Toby leaned in the counter and looked at the computer, furrowing his brows and showing her where she should move her next cards, "You suck at Patience," he commented, and when she flipped him off, he smiled, "Didn't Jenna give you my message? I had to leave early because apparently I forgot I had a class across the town at 9:50am."

Feeling her mouth open in an "o" shape, Spencer furrowed her brows, "Who was it?"

Toby shrugged, "Emily."

"I thought she had cried last time you went to give her a lesson?"

"Yeah, but then I played Barney's theme song in the piano and she was excited for the next one. She wants me to teach her how to play all the Disney songs." Rolling his eyes, Toby smiled softly.

"Oh, the tender 5 years olds. Gotta love them." Spencer teased, and Toby laughed.

"Hey, since I blew our breakfast plans, do you wanna have lunch or something? I didn't drive across town to be turned down, and this is me subtly telling you that you have no choice but to come with me. I'll even let you choose the restaurant."

"You're such a gentleman." Spencer mocked, "Fine. I get off in 10 minutes."

Toby smirked, "Wanky."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer fought back a laugh, "You're not funny."

Toby smiled, "Yeah, I am. You're fighting back a smile."

Looking down, Spencer shook her head, "Am not."

"Are too." He teased, "Your eyes are getting that crinkle thing it always does when you are fighting back a smile."

_Damn him for knowing me so well._

"Well, okay, whatever. Will you wait for me at the car, please?" She asked, eyeing the line that was forming behind him.

Looking behind him as well, Toby nodded. Smiling softly, he inched closer and kissed her cheek. "See you in 10." He whispered, leaving the place.

Spencer blames the alcohol and the lack of nutrients for the tingly feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Whatever, it's just Toby.

* * *

Did I make you the least curious? Please tell me I did! I love writing OOC Spencer and Toby :3


	2. bikini wax and welcome to the rileys

**Chapter 2: bikini wax and welcome to the rileys**

"Is she ever going to stop staring at us, though?" Spencer hissed, looking over Toby's shoulder at the tiny brunette that kept glancing at them from 3 to 3 minutes. Doesn't she have to work or something?

Toby, not even bothering to look at what Spencer's was referring to, he shrugged, "Why do you care, anyway?"

Spencer gave him a glance, "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing his blank expression.

Toby rolled his eyes, "It doesn't mean anything, Spencer. I just asked why does that bother you. I mean, she's pretty harmless."

"How do you know that?" She asked, and damn it if she didn't feel bothered that he knew what this girl wanted.

"She came over here when you were at the bathroom. She asked if you were my girlfriend." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. When Spencer looked at him with her eyes wide, he asked, "What?"

"What did you say?" She urged on, and Toby wondered why she was acting so weird.

"I said I'm not interested."

"You're not interested in what? Me?" She asked, clearly offended. Toby rolled his eyes.

"No, dumbass. I said I'm not interested in her offer." He smirked, "Not a fan of bathroom sex, ya know." He winked. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You're such an astonishing jerk."

"What? It's better if I'm not leading her on."

Spencer shook her head, "You don't say things like that in front of lady, okay? I don't want to know about your sex escapades or whatever."

"Yeah, but you're not a lady. You're Spencer." He shrugged, and Spencer glared at him.

"Well, thanks. Just for that one you're paying for my lunch." She smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

"As if you ever paid for your lunch." He shot back.

"Well, Tobias, that's besides the point." She grinned, "Now take that scowl of your face and get me my desert, I want to go home." When she noticed the look Toby was giving her, she asked, "What?"

"Don't you have work?" He asked, and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Just don't feel like doing it."

* * *

1 hour later, Spencer opened the doors to the apartment she shared with her best friend, and flinched when she took notice of the least person she wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Why are you here early?" Jenna asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"Do you even know how to read?" Spencer asked, ignoring her question. When Jenna simply rolled her eyes at her attempt to distract her, Spencer sighed, "Didn't feel like working today."

"Does Aria know you left early?" Jenna smirked, and Spencer shrugged.

"She'll probably notice sooner than later," she answered, taking off her boots and throwing herself on the couch, "What are you reading?"

"Are you blind?" She gave Spencer a look, "Where were you? You smell like fries."

"I do not!" Spencer argued back, then subtly smelling her jacket, she noticed the girl was right. "Whatever. I was having lunch with Toby."

"Mhmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer eyed Jenna, who only smiled innocently.

"What? Nothing. That was barely a noise."

Spencer shook her head, "You know what? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now. I'm gonna go shower and then sleep until next Friday."

Jenna snorted, "What's next Friday? Got a hot date with the man who lives two floors from us?"

Spencer eyed her friend, "You're not talking about Mr. Evans, are you?"

"Ew, no." Jenna rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about Toby. You got a hot date with Toby?" she asked, smiling innocently and Spencer felt the urge to slap her.

"Why the fuck would I have a date with Toby Cavanaugh of all people? He's just Toby." She sighed, "The dude who steal my food when he thinks I'm not looking and cried when I told him that Mila Kunis' had a butt-stunt in Friends with Benefits."

Jenna snickered, "Yeah, okay. Well, I'm going to meet up with Hanna." She stood up and grabbed her purse. Looking at her friend, she had the decency to look sympathetic. "You think you can handle being alone right now? If you want I can call Hanna and meet up with her here…" She offered, and Spencer shook her head, half-smiling.

"As appealing as two hours dealing with you and Hanna talking about clothes might be, I'm gonna decline. You go have fun, I'll be here and figure something out." She assured the other girl, who only nodded.

"Okay, stay away from pointy things and make sure you clean up if you end up stabbing yourself or something." She grinned devilishly and added, "And if you get any visit, make sure you use protection." When Spencer gave her a look, she only shrugged, "Mr. Evans seems like a nice guy and all, but we might be wrong." She winked before leaving the apartment, closing the door just in time to hear the sound of something colliding against it.

Spencer could hear her laughter outside, and groaned.

When did her friends become such assholes?

Xx

**_Are you still acting weird?_**

Spencer rolled her eyes at the text her friend had sent her two minutes ago.

_Define weird._

Spencer looked around the room, trying to figure out what she could do to pass the time. Truth be told, she didn't want to be alone right now, but she figured since Jenna was out, Noel was as annoying as Jenna was, and she was avoiding Toby, she was set to a very lonely night spent watching crappy TV.

**_Well, I guess you're right. You're really weird. But you were acting extra weird today._**

Before she could answer, her phone beeped again, signaling another text from Toby. Opening that one as well, she sighed.

**_I have pizza and candies. Wanna come over? Well, unless you already have plans. Then I suggest you cancel them._**

Rolling her eyes, she typed in her response.

_Fine, but just because I'm hungry and your offer looks to good to pass. _

Grabbing her keys, she left her apartment and made her way towards the apartment two floors away. Nodding towards Mr. Evans in greeting, she knocked on the door by the right of the old man who was now staring at her. Shuffling uncomfortably on the same place, she knocked harder on the door, cursing Toby under her breath.

She could swear the old man was checking her out, and she was pretty fucking uncomfortable under his stare. Thank God Toby chose that moment to open the door.

"Hey, Spence." He greeted, but the girl wasn't looking at him. Following her line of vision, he locked eyes with the man who usually greeted him and offered him beer. "Oh, hey, John." Toby smiled warmly, and then John smiled back at him, not after noticing the way Toby wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"That your girl?" He asked, and Toby shook his head.

"Spencer? Hell no!" He smirked, finding now the best way to give back for the bikini wax comment from earlier, "She's just some hooker I found on the streets the other day. I'm making the whole 'Welcome to The Rileys' thing." He said, mentioning the movie the both of them had seen together the other day.

"Oh, right." He eyed Spencer with a sympathetic look, "It'll get better, darling." With one last smile, he entered the house, leaving the two alone in the hallways.

Spencer looked coldly at Toby, who smiled widely. Shaking her head, Spencer stormed in his apartment.

Laughing to himself, Toby closed the door.

Spencer 0 vs. Toby 1.

* * *

Sooo, what did you think? Do I deserve reviews? Please?


	3. good looks

Small chapter for you! Sorry for that, but I've been busy and I can't really take my time to write a big chapter hahah But hopefully they'll get bigger and bigger as the story goes on :D

Thank you for the feedback, it's much appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Have you noticed this is the first time you and Toby are both single?" Aria asked suddenly, and Spencer looked up from her mug of coffee. They were sitting on the small coffee shop across from the spa in their break, and Spencer must say, she rather the silence that they were in.

"What?" She asked, unsure she had heard it right. What the fuck had brought that on?

Aria shrugged one shoulder, "Oh, nothing… I was just wondering if you had noticed." She looked at Spencer expectantly and Spencer narrowed her eyes.

Shaking her head, she answered the tiny girl. "No… Was I supposed to?"

"No! Not at all… Just commenting…" Aria smiled weakly and Spencer eyed her suspiciously. When the girl only stared back at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you guys acting so weird lately? It's like you want me and Toby to jump bones or something." She complained, and when Aria gave her a questioning look, she groaned, "Not the point."

"What's the point, then, Spence?" Aria asked, leaning closer to the mocha eyed girl. Studying her face, Aria squealed, "Oh my God! You've totally thought about it, haven't you?"

Giving a horrified look, Spencer shook her head, "Fuck, no. But Jenna has dropped comments like that every time the name of Toby is mentioned at home, and Noel has given me these knowing looks and shit. Plus you're always asking me things like that. I'm getting tired, you know?" She sighed, "I'm wondering what makes your guy's lives so boring that you have to spend half of your time worrying about mine."

"Ouch." Aria mocked offense, then rolled her eyes, "You're just clueless."

"Don't be rude." Spencer glared at Aria, "If you're done now, I would like to go back to work."

"No you don't, you just want to get away from me and end this conversation."

"Well, yeah. Shall we?" Spencer stood up, grabbing her bag and making a motion towards the front door. Opening it, Spencer made a gesture, "Nosy dwarves first." She smirked, and Aria punched her shoulder.

"You're such a jerk." She rolled her eyes, waiting on the sidewalk for the taller girl.

"You love me for that. I keep your life brighter." Spencer smiled warmly, linking her arm with Aria's.

"Whatever, you're still a jerk." Aria smiled back, resting her head on the girl's forearm.

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe she had finally made it home. It had been a long day at work, and the thought that she could finally throw herself on her bed and sleep until the next day had never sounded so appealing to her.

Kicking her boots off as she entered the house, she furrowed her eyebrows at the dimly lit room. Turning the lights on, she noticed that she was alone in the apartment. Sighing in relief and singing happily to a tune she heard on the radio the other day, she made her way to the kitchen, all too happy that she didn't need to talk to Jenna right then.

You see, it's not that she doesn't like Jenna. She loves the girl, but lately it looked like she made her number one priority piss Spencer off with inappropriate comments about how good-looking Toby was. To be honest, it was getting to a point that the comments where just plain wrong for a girl to do when she had a boyfriend herself.

She really doesn't know what brought all these comments on, since they've been friends since forever and they had never been so weird about Spencer and Toby spending time together. Thinking back to her conversation with Aria earlier that day, she remembered a fact that Spencer herself hadn't realized: they were both single at the same time.

It didn't mean anything to Spencer right then, but now that she was alone and could actually think, it was actually something new. They had never been both single at the same time: Either Spencer was dating while Toby was single, or Toby was dating while Spencer was single, or the two of them were both in a relationship.

But what did it mean, exactly? What was so important?

Was she missing something?

Had she said something before that she probably shouldn't have?

Has _he_?

Would she ever date Toby? Well, he wasn't bad on the looks, and he was her best friend since forever. Plus, he was adorable and sweet and – wait.

What the fuck was going on? When did she start thinking about Toby as _adorable and sweet_? Something was really wrong.

She figured a nap would set her straight, so she took a quick shower and threw herself on the bed, getting ready to let her brain stop over thinking things.

Too bad she didn't figure out that she would soon wake up panting with a very vivid image of a very much naked Toby Cavanaugh on her mind.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

__Do I deserve reviewssssss? I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow okay! And I'll try to make it bigger :D


	4. toby has feelings

Hey hey hey. Here's a new chapter just for you:) This may be the chapter where the history is settled, so beware of your Spoby feelings!

Thank you for the feedback, you're all so great. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Boohoo.

* * *

"Thank God you finally showed up!" Hanna exclaimed, leaving her seat at the counter of the bar to greet the taller girl in a hug, "We were wondering if something had happened."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Really, guys? I'm like 5 minutes late!"

"Are you forgetting who you are, Spencer?" Jenna teased, and Spencer glared at her. Looking away from her friends, she looked behind the counter searching for certain someone she's been avoiding like the plague since she had certain dream involving certain activity. When she only found Emily, she decided it was safe for her to be there in that moment without embarrassing herself.

"Toby's not here." Aria informed her, as if she didn't know it. When Spencer only looked at her, she sighed.

"Yeah, he asked me to open the bar for him today, said he's stuck in the traffic." Emily informed, smiling sweetly at Spencer when she got sight of her best friend, "Hey girl." Leaning over the bar, she kissed the girl's forehead.

"Control the gay, Fields." Aria teased, and Emily flipped her off.

"Why is he stuck in the traffic?" Hanna asked, "The bar and his building are basically 5 minutes from each other."

"Yeah, but he's not there. I think he's got a new girlfriend." Emily said in secrecy, and Spencer felt her head snapping up before she could even think about it. Avoiding Jenna and Aria's knowing looks, she gaped at Emily.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know. He's been texting this girl he served the other night, and all I know is that they were flirting and cozying up to each other all night. Maybe he's grown some balls and asked the girl out," Emily shrugged, and Spencer felt a weird thing in her stomach. Was it disappointment? Jealously? Rage? Hunger?

"Oh." Was all she could muster in reply, and then she shook her head, "I want a vodka soda?" she requested, her lips on a thin line. Emily eyed her.

"Feeling down, Hastings?" Jenna teased, knowing that the girl only drank vodka when she was either upset, angry, or got a B on a test.

Spencer shrugged, "No. Just felt like drinking."

The girls didn't question her anymore.

* * *

One hour later and four glasses of vodka later, Spencer was feeling dizzy and brave enough to start talking with her friends.

"How are things with Caleb?" she asked Hanna, remembering that the last time they were together, Hanna and Caleb had fought and were arguing about a bunch of silly things. They were a pain in the ass, really.

Hanna shrugged, "Better," she took a sip of her drink, "He's still irrationally jealous of Lucas. I don't know what's going on. Lucas is a _friend._"

"Hanna, that boy is head over heels in love with you," Emily laughed. She was standing before them on the other side of the counter, drying a glass she had just washed. Since it wasn't really a busy night, she had spent almost all night talking to them instead of working. "I would be jealous too if Samara had a friend who I only exchanged 'hey' and 'bye's twice in my whole life."

"Well, you're not Caleb and I'm not Samara." Hanna shot back, and Emily eyed her, "What?"

"Nothing." Emily shrugged, going back to drying the glass.

Spencer sighed dramatically after that exchange, "I miss dating."

"Well, you coul-" Jenna started.

"Don't even start." Spencer cut her off, knowing exactly what the girl was going to say. "I want to meet someone nice, have a perfect first date, get kissed on my front door… The whole thing." She sighed again.

"You know what? Ezra has this friend who is perfect for you." Aria suddenly said, "He's majoring in English, I think. He works with Ezra at the bookstore. He's not really bad-looking."

"What's the catch?" Spencer asked, knowing that there was something else she didn't know. Aria only stared back blankly at her.

"What do you mean? There's no catch," she sniffed, "I mean, since you refuse to get to know Toby _in that way…"_

"In what way?" Toby asked, hopping over the counter to the other side, smiling at Emily in greeting and looking at them curiously. Spencer gaped at him like a high school girl with a stupid crush on the hottest guy in school while Aria smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, nothing," she waved him off, "Don't worry about it."

Jenna and Hanna fought back the laugh and Emily only winked at Spencer.

"So… Will you give Andrew a shot?" Aria asked, looking at Spencer expectantly. Toby looked at Spencer curiously.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah, uh… Ezra's friend from the bookstore. Aria wants to set me up with him." She explained meekly, studying his expression. He only nodded, though. Not a single sign of jealously in sight.

"Oh… Cool." He smiled.

Damn it.

"Um, yeah." She studied him a little bit more, and when she saw that he probably didn't care all that much, she only shook her head and looked at Aria, smiling tightly. "Yeah, I'll give it a shot."

"Yay!" Hanna and Aria exclaimed together, clapping hands. Jenna rolled her eyes and smiled at Spencer.

Spencer almost missed the weird look Toby gave her while she was being engulfed with dressing up plans. Almost.

* * *

Damn Aria, damn Ezra, damn bookshop, damn Andrew.

What kind of name is that, anyway? _Andrew. _Such a stupid name.

Yeah whatever, his name is Tobias. So? What's your point?

Andrew sounds stupid and goofy and idiot and ugh – he hates this Andrew character.

Is it really that hard for Spencer to give him a shot? Seriously? He's tired of being there all the time. He loves being her friend, really, he does. But he just hates being that.

The friend.

When will he be the boyfriend?

It's been 10 fucking years. 10 years of Toby pinning around Spencer like a lost puppy. 10 years of Toby seeing Spencer being with the other guy. 10 years of Toby comforting Spencer after the other guy dumps her. 10. years.

That's just too much when you're in love, okay? He's a 22-year-old guy, and he does _not _need that shit.

Of course he's dated girls before, he's not dead after all; he's a healthy guy and he has _needs._

But seriously? Why can't Spencer just see that the right guy she's been so keen on finding is just right _here_? Watching TV by her side and stealing her popcorn?

Damn it.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked him, "You're so quiet…"

"Hmm?" he replied, too distracted by the way she was _so close. _"Oh, nothing." He smiled meekly. "Just tired is all."

"Hmm." Spencer nodded, not entirely convinced but not really wanting to press further – she knew that Toby wanted to talk about something, he _would _talk about something.

But she couldn't help but feel hurt that he didn't want to share with her what was bothering him. They always shared stuff with each other, and she doesn't like that he's being secretive from all the sudden.

"Hey, Toby? Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously. When Toby only nodded, she took a deep breath, "Are you seeing someone?"

Toby's eyes widened, "What?" _Is it possible that she was actually interested in him?_

_Was this some of do-you-want-to-go-out-with-me kind of conversation?_

Okay, be cool Toby. Be cool. She only asked if you're seeing someone, that does not mean -

"I mean… Uh, Emily told us that some girl gave you her number and that you've been texting her… And she thinks you were late yesterday because you were with this girl. I was just thinking..."

"Oh, do you mean Mona?" he asked, when Spencer only shrugged, he eyed the floor, "I guess… I mean, I don't know. It's nothing serious. She's a pretty cool girl, but I don't think it's something else." He said. Assuring him or her, he wasn't sure.

When Spencer only nodded, he couldn't help but ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering why you had a girlfriend and didn't tell me." She smiled weakly and he nodded, really not knowing what to answer.

They were in an awkward silence until Spencer's phone started buzzing. When she grabbed it, she saw the caller ID: Aria.

"Yeah?" she greeted, not really in the mood to talk to her right now. Toby was hooking up with some whore and she didn't really like that idea.

"Hey, Spence. I talked to Andrew. He said he liked the idea of a dinner. I gave him your number and he said he'd call you with the details. You're welcome." Then she hung up, leaving Spencer groaning and kind of pissed off, if you ask her.

"What is it?" Toby asked, and Spencer almost forgot he was there.

"Oh, it was just Aria. The set up went merrily and now I have a date. Yay me." She said, faking excitement.

Toby smiled tightly, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. _Stupid Andrew. _"Oh, that's… nice."

"Yeah, it is." Spencer smiled tightly back. _No. It is not._

"Hmm, Spencer? I should get going… My turn to open the bar." He smiled, "I see you soon." He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Bad idea. Spencer's cheek was burning and Toby felt a jolt of electricity running through his lips where it touched her cheek, and they both parted aways quickly.

Cleaning his throat awkwardly, Toby stood up, not giving her a second glance while exiting the apartment.

God, he was so screwed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter: Spencer starts her hunting for the right guy! ;)

Reviews? :3


	5. say no to drugs

Suuuuup. This one is longer than the last few ones, and the reason behind it is that Spoby is going through some rough times and I figured you needed some laughs. I certainly hope you guys like this one, because honestly it was really fun to write :D

This chapter I would like to specially dedicate to Cat, my dear poisonnwine. She's used to me always whining and bitching about Larson and Becca, and I'm sure she will be glad when I tell her this: I understand. Now it's my turn to hope you won't hate me too much for this! But ya know, I need to get this story going, so there's going to be some Larsons... and maybe a Becca. Hahaha either way I love your reviews and you know your fanfictions are my personal kind of heroin (yes, I just quoted twilight. Sue me.). Hahah anyway I hope you like this one, just don't hate me too much! I promise I'll make you laugh!

To the others, I really appreciate your reviews, they make me so happy! Thank you for reading, you guys rock!

Anyway, on the chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, Glee references nor Pepsi.

* * *

"Hey... Spencer?" turning around, Spencer faced a relatively good-looking guy, if you were into heavy sweaters and bigger-than-your-face glasses. She wasn't, though. She smiled friendly, and she could see the guy was nervous. "I'm Andrew." He informed, offering her a hand to shake. She faked another smile and took his hand, shaking it.

Suddenly, a strong and odd scent hit her. She hoped it wasn't Andrew, really.

She decided that even if this date was going to end up being disastrous, she would need rebound in her one and only – vodka. And it would have lots of it at Toby's bar – where Emily, Samara and Jenna the bitch would be. She sighs internally, she's either way in to a disastrous night.

"Uh, I decided we could take a table next to the window? You know… fresh air and all that?" He spoke nervously, eyeing her for some reaction.

Spencer only nodded, not really in a position to deny fresh air. If the scent she smelled outside was really his, she would need not only fresh air, but a new nose as well.

"So, Spencer, what do you do for a living?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table and eyeing her with a weird expression. Spencer felt the need to lecture him on good manners, but decided that he wasn't Toby, so he probably would be offended.

Ignoring her maternal ways, she smiled weakly, "I co-own a spa." He nodded, looking interested.

"Oh, but are you majoring in something?" he asked, grabbing a breadstick from the basket in front of them and began buttering it without looking at her. Spencer saw he was shaking and that he looked kind of sweaty. She grimaced.

"Uh, yeah…" she gulped, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut that this was really a bad idea, "I'm majoring in medicine… Are you okay?"

Andrew was looking like he was at a point of breaking down at any minute, so she decided she should probably act concerned – even if she was really fighting against the idea of breaking into Ezra and Aria's house to kick their fucking asses.

Andrew was about to say something when a beeping in his blazer's pocket interrupted him. Fishing it out of his pocket, he eyed it for a minute then smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry… I really need to take this call." Spencer nodded.

"Oh, don't worry. Go ahead." When he excused himself from the table, Spencer sighed. She busied herself studying the menu while she waited.

Please let his shaking be his nerves. Please. Ezra and Aria would never set him up with a psycho.

…Or would they?

Nah.

...

"Sorry... I'm back. What did I miss?" Andrew smiled warmly at her when he sat in his place, 5 minutes later. Suddenly the same odd and strong scent hit her, and she tried to act normal.

What the fuck?

"Oh, nothing." She smiled tightly. They both hid themselves behind their menus, and Spencer prayed to God this scent was from somewhere else.

"Good evening, I'm Paige and I'll be your waitress," a woman smiled friendly at them, stopping by their tables, fishing a notepad and a pen from her uniform, "Are you ready to order?" she asked, eyeing Andrew with warily eyes. Looking at Spencer in curiosity, she arched a brow. Spencer didn't know what that meant, but she was pretty sure this Paige woman also smelled the scent coming from her date.

"Uh… I'll want the chicken?" Spencer requested, and Paige nodded, scribbling it down on the notepad.

Turning to Andrew, she asked, "What about you?"

"I'm gonna go with the chicken, as well." And then he started giggling.

_Fucking giggling._

Spencer's look must be horrified because Paige eyed her and fought back a laugh, "Okay… Uh, and for drinks?" she asked.

"I'll stick with coke, thank you." She would need to be sober when she dump this guy at the end of the date so she can go get wasted at Toby's bar. You know, the usual.

"I'll want wine," Andrew smiled, having recovered himself from the giggling attack.

Spencer whined internally, afraid of how a drunk Andrew would be. Fucking shit.

_Ezra and Aria are dead to me. D-e-a-d._

Paige nodded, scribbling it down as well and sending Spencer a supportive smile, leaving their tables and going back to the kitchen. Spencer sighed, and absolutely regretted doing so after _that fucking scent _attacked her. Something was really wrong with this dude, seriously.

"So… Do you plan on working in hospitals and things like that once you've graduated?" He asked, and Spencer was surprised he actually remembered what she had said to him before he excused himself.

"Oh?" _Snap out of it. Snap. out. of. it. _"Yeah, yeah I guess. I don't know. My last boyfriend worked at hospitals and sh- stuff like that, so he shared some of his knowledge. It's pretty cool, so I'd like to have that experience myself," she finished, not sure why she was talking so much. Must be the nerves.

Andrew nodded, "That's cool. I want to teach," he smiled, "I love teaching. Teaching is so cool, don't you think? Teach." He giggled, "Such a funny word."

Spencer narrowed her eyes, nodding, "Yeah… Hilarious."

Andrew looked down, still giggling. Spencer felt the urge to run away, but decided against it. Maybe it was some private joke or something. Ezra and Aria said this dude is cool.

Well.

Ten awkward minutes later, Paige came back with their dishes and just when she was about to turn away, Andrew exploded. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed, "That's not what I ordered!"

Spencer watched with wide eyes as Andrew took his plate and threw it away. Like, straight up took the plate from the table and threw it away like it was some disco for dogs or something.

Paige furrowed her brows in confusion, "Sir, that's _exactly _what you ordered!" she looked at Spencer for backup, "Chicken, remember?"

Spencer nodded, feeling her own confusion take in.

"What? Chicken? I hate chicken!" he widened his eyes in offense, "Are you calling me a liar? I ordered mac & cheese!"

Paige sighed, "That's not possible, since we _don't _have mac & cheese in the menu." She kindly informed.

Andrew stood up, "You know what? I'll give you another chance. Bring me some pasta, and I'll just go outside to take some fresh air. Excuse me, Spencer," he said, before storming out. Spencer and Paige shared a look.

Spencer spoke first, "You wouldn't have a back door in which I could run away, now would you?"

Paige nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Spencer found herself sitting on a bar stool, ignoring her friend's worried looks.

Samara, Emily and Jenna were talking about something involving dresses and TV, and Toby was filling Spencer's fourth glass since she's arrived when she exploded.

"He was fucking _high._" She exclaimed angrily, "I knew there was something wrong with him, and that fucking scent –"

"Wait, what? Who was high? What scent?" Samara asked confusedly, "What are you talking about, Spence?"

Spencer sighed annoyed, eyeing her friends, she could see the look of confusion also gracing their faces. Only Toby looked clued in, and he looked in the verge of tears. The asshole.

"I'm talking about the oh-so-great friend of Ezra's that I had a date with." She snapped, and when she saw that they looked amused, she went on, "The dude was so high he screamed at our waitress, he _giggled _at chicken while ordering, and thought 'teach' was a hilarious word." If she was a dog, she would be barking right now.

Jenna and Emily weren't even trying to hide their laughter, the two girls were almost in tears. Toby went to another client who didn't really look like he needed to be attended now, just so he could distract himself. Samara gave her a sympathetic smile, but looked like she wanted to be laughing herself.

"Go ahead, laugh at my disgrace," Spencer shoved Emily's shoulder.

Emily only laughed harder. At least Jenna had the decency to look sorry for laughing.

"Oh, God," Emily said, still chuckling and cleaning the tears from her face, "I wish I could have seen your face when you realized he was drugged," she chuckled again, "It must have been hysterical."

Jenna nodded and Samara chuckled, "You know what else is hysterical?" Spencer asked, eyeing Emily with an annoyed expression, "You."

"Aw, c'mon Spence, can you blame me for laughing?" She asked, and Jenna busied herself with her drink, knowing if she said anything she would have to be sleeping with an eye open.

Spencer sighed, "I guess not." Looking at Toby, who was still at the other side of the bar with the client who didn't need his services, she rolled her eyes, "C'mere Tobias, I know why you're there and you're not fooling anyone."

Smiling apologetically, Toby came back to their front and grabbed another bottle of drink, opening it and filling Samara's glass.

"I hate my life," Spencer whined, and Samara rubbed her shoulder. Spencer was currently sitting between Emily and Samara, deciding that if she sat beside Jenna she would have some problems.

She was still mad at Jenna, if you didn't notice.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Spence," Emily smiled, and Spencer saw that Emily had now switched back to her supportive-self, "You know what? I have a friend –"

"Don't." Spencer glowered, "I'm sure you think your friend is great, but it'll probably turn out to be some creep or worse: someone who still live with his parents." She shuddered, when Emily looked down and didn't answer, Spencer snorted, "Are you fucking serious, Fields?"

"Come on! You don't even know him, okay? Yes, he lives with his parents, but no, he's not a creep! He's a nice guy and –"

"The answer is still no." Spencer interrupted, "I'll find my right guy, and I'll do it without anyone's help." She said, decidedly.

When no one else answered, she motioned for Toby to fill her glass again.

Doing it without looking at her, Toby sighed internally.

This would be hurtful.

* * *

"What do you mean he was _high_?" Aria screeched, her eyes widening and her hands falling flat on the table. Spencer and Hanna's coffee mugs shook with the impact, and Hanna sent an annoyed glare at Aria.

Grabbing her mug to prevent future disasters, Spencer shrugged, "I mean he liked to 'hit some' and get his 'weed on'." She smiled bitterly at Aria, not having really forgiven the girl for the disastrous night.

"Shit, Spence. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Aria said, and she really did look sorry.

Spencer nodded, "It's fine, what's done is done. I just want to put this past me. I still can feel the scent, though." She shuddered, and Hanna snickered.

"Better a druggie then a gay boyfriend." She teased, and when Spencer did nothing but glare at her, she looked down.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "But it's still true."

When Spencer only groaned loudly and Aria exclaimed a "Hanna!" as if trying to shut her up, Hanna sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll be quiet. Gee."

Aria and Hanna soon started talking about something related to work, and Spencer felt eyes on her. Looking around, she caught deep green eyes staring at her, and she felt a shiver. Giving the guy a once-over, she could only think one thing: Damn.

He had spiky honey colored hair, a well-settled jaw and his v-neck shirt gave the impression of a well-built body.

Hoping he was staring because he thought she was attractive not otherwise, she excused herself from the girls and stood up, walking towards the line. She decided she could use another mug of coffee, and maybe if the guy was really interested he would use the opening she gave him for introductions.

She didn't need to wait not even 2 minutes. Soon she felt a hand on the small of her back and a voice talking in her ear. "Hey, you."

Turning around, she felt her breath getting caught in her throat. This guy was _hot. _Even more hot than she thought he would, being so close to him and all.

"Hey." Was all she could muster up, and she was glad her voice didn't even crack.

The boy smiled a half-smile and Spencer wanted to cry at how perfect he was, "I'm Riley."

"Hey, Riley. I'm Spencer." She said, grabbing the hand he offered and shaking it. On her side eye, she could see Aria and Hanna watching her with smirks on their faces. "You're new in town? I've never seen you around," she asked curiously. She would obviously have noticed such perfection in her small town.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Just moved from Seattle. Needed some changes," he shrugged, "I don't really know any other place besides this one and my apartment," he laughed, "Oh, and work."

Spencer chuckled, he was so fucking _adorable. _"Oh, I see… I'm from here. Born and raised." She winked, he smiled sheepishly, "Uh, maybe we could go out for lunch and maybe I can show you around. Say tomorrow?" She asked, hopeful.

Riley smiled widely, "It's a date."

She nodded, "Can you give me your number? So I can text you my address." She smiled shyly and he nodded, taking the phone she was handing him and typing his own.

"I'm going to text you something so you have my number," he said, while taking his own and typing something. Looking at her expectantly, he watched as her phone beeped.

_You look beautiful._

She smiled widely, and looked up at him. He winked, smiling warmly at her and walking away, leaving her in a daze, standing there in the line smiling like a doofus.

"Next!" she heard the cashier exclaim, and she realized it was her. Requesting her order, she quickly grabbed it when it was ready and walked back to the table.

"So?" Hanna dragged the word out in interest and Aria leaned in, curious. Spencer only looked at them, trying to keep her grin out of her face.

"What?"

Aria groaned and Hanna rolled her eyes, "Aw, c'mon Spence. We saw you and that guy at the line. It looked like some serious flirt if you ask me," Aria winked, then asked more seriously, "What happened?"

"Oh… Riley? He's new in town..." She shrugged, and when the girls kept staring at her, she gave in and grinned excitedly, "…And we have a date tomorrow!" she squealed.

The other girls squealed, and she knew they were probably as excited as she was.

"Okay, okay. I must say I'm Spoby all the way, but damn, Spence. That guy is _hot."_ Aria smiled, and when Spencer gave her a look, she felt her smile disappearing, "What?"

"What the hell is 'Spoby'?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Hanna snickered and Aria only gaped.

"It's… nothing. Forget about it. I never said anything."

"No, no, no, miss." Spencer shook her head, leaning over the table in interest, "You specifically said you're Spoby all the way. What does that mean?" she asked, and Aria felt her lips forming a thin line.

"I… it's nothing, really."

"It's your name mashed up with Toby's, dumbass." Hanna informed, snickering. When Spencer did nothing but arch an eyebrow to Aria, the tiny girl groaned.

"Damn it, Hanna!" she exclaimed annoyed.

"What?" The blonde asked, obviously not understand the big fuss.

"You know that was supposed to be a secret, Jenna didn't want us to tell Spencer about- oh, fuck. Nevermind. Just forget this ever happened." Aria said, eyeing Spencer.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "You know, it's really creepy how you guys are so supportive of me and Toby getting it on," she snorted.

"Spence, sweetie, no one said nothing about you and Toby 'getting it on', we only want you to get your heads off your asses and realize you two are meant to be," Hanna said, eyeing her nails, "But if you are specifically interested in that aspect of the relationship, who am I to fight you?"

Groaning, Spencer face-palmed, "You know what? Let's just focus on Spiley. Spencer and Riley. Riley, as in the guy I actually have a date with tomorrow, alright?" She requested, and Hanna and Aria only shrugged, "Good."

"I still like Spoby better," Aria mumbled, and Spencer pretended she didn't hear her.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jenna asked incredulously, "You have a date tomorrow? After all that happened with you and druggie?" she asked, slightly concerned that her friend was addicted to dating.

"Nothing happened between me and Andrew, in fact, I didn't even go out with that guy, so let's not bring that up, alright?" Spencer answered, annoyed. "Jesus, I thought you'd be excited I have a hot date tomorrow. Aria and Hanna were until Aria brought some 'spoby' bullshit. Which by the way, I have you to blame."

Jenna rolled her eyes, sitting up on the couch and giving Spencer room to sit. "Never mind that." When she saw that Spencer wasn't really minding it, she went back to the topic at hand, "So, what's his name?" she asked, clearly interested now.

"Riley. And Jenna, he's sooooo hot." She said, leaning back on the couch and staring dreamily at the ceiling, "I want to have his babies."

Snorting, Jenna slapped her forehead, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, hmm?" She teased, "You will have babies with another man, sweetheart. And the man's name doesn't start with a R. It starts with a T."

"With a T?" she asked, furrowing her brows, "Since when did you start seeing the future? I don't know any man with…-" realization sinking in, she stood up "Fuck you!"

Not being able to contain her laughter, Jenna fell back in the couch, "You should have seen your face! Oh my God." She screeched, then being able to control herself again, she sat up and looked up at her best friend, who was now looking at her with an annoyed expression, "I'm sorry. I'm behaving now." Patting the seat next to her, she watched and Spencer rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch, "Now, tell me everything."

Deciding she wasn't as mad at Jenna as she was before, she told the girl the details of how she met Riley, and their plans for tomorrow. Nodding and ooh-ing and aww-ing in the right moments, Spencer felt as if she was starting to like Jenna a bit more now.

xx

"What do you mean she has a date?" Toby groaned, setting the glass he was drying down on the bar, looking at Emily helplessly.

Emily shrugged and eyed him with a sympathetic expression, "I'm sorry, Tobs. She met him this morning, Han told me when she came over early," she said, grabbing the glass he had given up on and resumed drying it. "I think his name is Riley."

Toby sighed in exasperation, "I don't want to know his name! I don't care!" he sighed, "Won't she ever realize that _I'm _the right guy? Fuck, she dated a gay man, she went on a date with a druggie – and she won't go out with me? What kind of world is this?"

Emily rubbed his shoulder, smiling softly at him, "Easy there, buddy. Your day will come, we all know it." When Toby only nodded, trying to feel as positive as they all felt, she removed her hand from his shoulder, "Now can you excuse me? I have to go to the marked to buy the stuff for the party Friday. You're still going, right?" she asked.

Toby nodded, smiling for the first time since he received the news, "Of course, Em."

She smiled in return, reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek, "See you later, Tobs. Don't over think it, okay? Give her time." She winked, and when Toby only nodded, she left the place.

Toby was in the middle of frying his french fries 30 minutes later when Spencer came in, smiling at him, "Aw, french fries? You shouldn't have," she sniffed, putting a hand over her chest, pretending to feel touched.

Toby rolled his eyes, "You're right, so I didn't." He replied, and at the sound of her fake-gasp, he laughed. "I can share, though."

"I don't share food, Cavanaugh." She said, but sat on the stool in front of him and picked one from the plate anyway, "What are you up to?" She asked, eyeing the empty place and the chairs over the tables.

"Getting the place ready to open it," he shrugged, "Finishing my work for school. You know, the usual."

Spencer nodded, eyeing the papers in front of him, a special flier got her attention, though. "Piano lessons?" she asked, picking it up and eyeing him with interest.

Toby shrugged again, "Yeah. With my classes finishing, I found myself having a lot of free time. Since I'm majoring in administration and my dad passed me the bar, things won't really change for me. So I decided on using one of my many, many talents and share some of my extended knowledge in music," he winked at her, and Spencer rolled her eyes,

"Okay, sorry for asking." She mumbled, picking another fry from the plate.

"Don't take this the wrong way – I love having you here stealing my food, but – why are you here, exactly? I thought you had work?" he asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Didn't feel like going," she shrugged, "Also I met Em at the market when I was there getting my cookies, since that prick you guys call Noel ate my last pack, and she told me you were here alone," she sighed, "And an alone Toby means french fries, so I thought 'why not?' and ended up here." She smiled.

Toby nodded, "Such a great story, is there going to be a sequel?" he teased.

Spencer nodded, a serious expression gracing her pretty face, "Funny you mention that, yes, there is. And in the sequel, Toby – the friend with the french fries – offers Spencer – the friend who got her cookies eaten for a troll and met her friend at the market – a can of Pepsi." She informed.

Toby chuckled and rolled his eyes, "So you came here to steal my french fries and to use me as your personal slave?"

"Don't look at it like that! I came here so you can feed me," She grinned, and Toby snickered, "Come on, Tobs?" she pouted, and Toby felt the urge to lean over and kiss the pout off her face.

_Calm it, Toby._

"Fine." He said, sighing. Walking back towards the fridge, he grabbed her can.

"So, I heard you have a date tomorrow?" Toby asked once silence had settled. He needed to hear it from her.

"Uh, yeah." She eyed him, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged, "Just curious is all. What's his name? Where are you going?" He asked. Shit, did he sound like he was jealous? It totally sounded as if he was jealous.

Fuck, he was so jealous.

"Um, his name is Riley and we're having lunch at the Grill and then I'm showing him around, he's new here and wants to get to know the essential places and – Toby, are you okay?" she asked, eyeing him strangely.

Toby nodded, a bit too fast maybe, "Perfect! Why?" He was pretty sure he sounded like he was on crack.

Spencer eyed him before answering, "Your hand is on the plate filled with the smoking hot french fries." She informed, eyeing his hand.

Suddenly, Toby felt a sting on his hand and quickly removed his hand from there, walking over the sink and letting the cold water cool his hand. "I uh… I got distracted," he said sheepishly.

"Clearly." Spencer eyed the place, "Damn, you squashed all the fries! Now I can't eat them." She pouted.

If it weren't for the pout, Toby wouldn't say what he was about to: "I will make more."

_Or maybe if he wasn't so pussy whipped._

Walking towards the stove, he started making more, "So, are you going to Emily's party Friday?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Aria said Ezra can't go because he as to attend to this conference at New York all weekend so I'm going as her date."

"Wanky." Toby smirked.

"Shut. up." She whined, "You and Jenna annoy me so much with these Glee references, Christ." She rolled her eyes, and Toby only smiled, "Are you bringing a date?" She asked, and she swore she asked only because she was curious. _Really._

"Uh…" Toby wondered if he should bring a date. Should he? Would Spencer be jealous? Nah. Wait. Would she? "I don't know. Why?"

Spencer shrugged, "I thought you were having a thing with that Mona girl..." She trailed off. She really wasn't seeking for information.

She _wasn't._

She totally was, though.

"I told you it was nothing," Toby replied, then stirring the fries, he put them on the place, replacing the squashed fries with the new ones, "I don't know. I think I'm going solo," He shrugged.

"Hmmm." Was all Spencer could reply.

"'Hmm?'" Toby mimicked, "What does that mean?"

"It's hardly an answer, it's just a sound," she replied, then smiled, "Then maybe I can get Aria drunk and dump her and we'll be each other's dates. How does that sound? That is, if my date with Riley doesn't go as well as I'm expecting it to be," she sighed dreamily.

Toby felt the urge to gag, "A drunk you never fails to amuse me, so I'm game to it. That is, if this Riley character doesn't go." He added.

Spencer eyed him curiously, "'This Riley character'?" she mimicked, "What are you? My dad?"

"Thank heavens I'm not your dad, Spencer." He said, and really. It would be hardly appropriate of a father to think about his own daughter like _that._

"Ditto." Spencer mumbled.

"But answering your question, it's just a figure of speech, really." He smiled reassuringly, even thought it felt more fake than anything. "I hope your date goes well, Spence." _Not._

But he does though, her happiness comes always first.

"Thank you, Toby." She replied, smiling softly.

"You're welcome." He replied, putting on what he thought looked like a genuine smile. Then, deciding this subject was really depressing, he sighed, "Now will you please let me eat my fries?" he asked, eyeing the already half-eaten plate. How the hell this girl eats so much and never gets fat, it's a wonder. He's never seen a girl eat as much as Spencer does.

Grinning, Spencer licked her salty thumb, then picked every single french fry from the plate, "It's all yours."

"Thank you," he said, shoving the plate in her direction, "but I'll pass."

Smiling victoriously, Spencer patted his head, "Good boy."

Toby rolled his eyes.

This was something he would certainly miss if he and Spencer didn't work out – this playful relationship they have with one another. It was one of the things that stopped him from making a move.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

And watching her devour the plate of french fries like a child, he smiled softly. Even if he couldn't be with her, he would cherish her friendship.

Because even if she finds the right guy and it turns out it's not him, Spencer will still be his best-friend Spencer and it's all he really needs.

* * *

Seriously, don't hate me for this. I promise you it'll be worth it. You'll see on the next chapter! I hope you like it.

What did you think of Andrew? And are you curious to know Riley's problem? Or will he be a perfect guy for perfect Spencer?

Tell me what you think on your reviews! You guys always make me chuckle, they're as funny for me as the word teach is for Andrew. :P

See you soon xx


	6. where do i get gaydars?

Hey hey hey! Here's a new character for you guys. I tried making this one as fast as I could, but these last few days have been hard on me and I got sidetracked. For you guys that read my other fanfiction, Undisclosed Desires, I'm trying to write a new chapter for it but I'm suffering the 'writer's-block', but hopefully I'll be back on track soon! Just keep on waiting and I hope I won't disappoint you guys!

And some people had some interesting guesses on Riley, but I must say none of your guesses were spot on. I hope you're ready to find out right about...now!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Where do I get gaydars?

"There's the library…" Spencer trailed off, eyeing the old building suspiciously, "We don't really go there since the old lady who used to work there died," she eyed Riley with a mock-serious expression, "Rumor has it that place is haunted."

Riley widened his eyes, looking from Spencer to the library in horror, "Are you serious? Did something happen there?" He asked, and Spencer was afraid her little joke was taken rather serious by him. Then, she remembered: Other people weren't Toby. Toby would've had suggested them to go in and check, trapping her in her own lie, but other people could take her seriously – something Toby, nor her friends for that matter, ever did.

Spencer snickered, "Yeah, that place is haunted by delinquents and druggies – a scandal, right? Think you can keep up with Rosewood?" She asked, and Riley laughed.

"Yeah, I think I can," he smiled at her. Spencer smiled back.

Something weird she wasn't expecting? She wasn't feeling _a thing _about Riley. Sure, when they met she thought he was the hottest thing to walk on Earth – still is, actually. But yesterday they hadn't got very much time to talk, nor actually act as they usually would – well, Spencer was trying to play it down a little. She knew her personality was something that people should get accustomed by the time, not in one date.

Oh, and there's the little word. _Date._

For some reason she couldn't acknowledge, this didn't feel like a date. She didn't feel any attraction towards Riley _in that way. _She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Yesterday, she was all about having Riley's babies, but now?

Now it felt weird thinking about him and her uh, doing _things._

"Spencer?" Riley asked, eyeing her face with amusement and curiosity. Noticing she started day dreaming while walking with him through the park, she came back to reality with a quick shake of her head.

"Oh, sorry? Did you ask me something?" She asked, smiling at him shyly. He only laughed.

"I asked if you wanted ice cream," he pointed towards the small truck that was surrounded by toddlers, "My treat." Riley smiled gracefully at her. Spencer smiled back.

"Sure, ice cream would be great." Thinking for a minute, she added, "Mine will be strawberry."

"Great choice, my favorite flavor." Riley complimented, and Spencer smiled widely.

She watched as he made his way towards the truck and requesting their cones. Spencer walked over the nearest bench and sat down, looking around her and trying to figure out what exactly had happened since yesterday. Why suddenly Riley wasn't as appealing as he was before?

He was amazing. He had sense of humor, he was hot, handsome, he was smart, had great music taste – but nothing. Spencer felt absolutely nothing besides a sense of comfort. As in a friendship.

Why?

"Here it is," Riley handed her cone, sitting down beside her. Examining her cone, Spencer asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why did you move all the way from Seattle to here?" When she saw that she got Riley's full attention, she added, "Not trying to impose, I'm just curious. Rosewood is such a small and boring town compared to Seattle."

Riley nodded, not really seeing much sense in disagreeing with her. Rosewood _was_ a small town, after all. And really, Spencer seemed to know everyone here; every single person that passed through them on the sidewalk or entered the restaurant they were having lunch in stopped to greet her with friendly smiles.

"Uh, you know…" He chuckled nervously, and Spencer wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries in their new-found friendship. "Uh, I guess I moved here for a change, like I told you."

"What kind of changes?" Spencer asked curiously. There was something rather unattractive of her – she was so _damn curious. _All the time. It always played out like nosiness or she was minding people's business, but it's not what she means. She means no harm – only when it's Toby. She just really likes questioning everything.

Riley sighed and looked straight ahead, finding interest in a little boy begging his mom for another ice cream cone. "You know, problems with an ex…" He started, "It was just getting super tense and awkward back home, and I decided I needed to try and find some peace.

"My mom had some friends back here, and she told me that Rosewood was small and here lived great people – as I'm learning on my own," he smiled at Spencer, who only smiled back, "And I decided that Rosewood sounded good enough."

"I see," Spencer stalled her tongue, and she was surprised when Riley only chuckled, not chastised her for doing that, like certain – cough Jenna cough – person did every time the sound was made itself known. "But, if you don't mind me asking, it's just me being curious and inappropriate right now… What happened?"

Riley looked at her and saw that she had a slight concerned sound to her voice and a frown was gracing her features. He felt touched that this girl he barely knew could care so much about him already, shrugging, he begin to answer, "You know, ex problems?" He chuckled when Spencer groaned, "I used to date this guy -". Spencer's surprised expression stopped him mid sentence, "What?" he asked, feeling quite nervous under her gaze.

"Oh, nothing. Continue." She smiled at him encouraging him to go on.

"Okay, then I dated this guy for a whole year. We met when we were sophomores in highschool, and fell in love and finally started dating when we were seniors," he kept on, and when Spencer nodded at him to continue, he did as she wished, "I thought we would stay together forever and all that crap, you know?" he laughed bitterly, and Spencer rubbed his shoulder in comfort. He offered her a small grateful smile, "But then, I started noticing some things I hadn't before. I noticed how he wouldn't actually show that we were on a relationship at school. He would try to act all 'male' or 'straight' or whatever it is that he thought he was doing, he would flirt with girls in front of _me…_" he trailed off, and Spencer could see the hurt in his eyes and hear the ever-present bitterness in his otherwise light voice. "Then, one month before we graduate, he broke it off with me, and went to the prom with some blonde girl." He rolled his eyes, "Then, on the other day, it was known in all school that he was dating that girl. I didn't believe it at first, and then confronted him. He told me that he _wasn't _who I thought he was and that he was very much straight, and that he couldn't do anything if I had some crush on him," Spencer watched in horror as Riley left one, then two, then a whole bucket of tears falling from his eyes, "You see, I know it's difficult for teenagers to accept themselves, but that hurt to hear, you know? And after that I've been trying to move on. It didn't help that I saw him almost everywhere I went, and he was always with some different girl," He looked at her, "I needed a fresh start."

Spencer nodded, laying her head on his shoulder and smiling softly at him, "I think you will love it here," she soothed, "It's a small town, but lucky you, I'm the life of Rosewood," she teased, "Did I tell you that me and my best friend, Toby, once went to jail for a night for stealing dog food when we were juniors?" She smiled proudly at him, and Riley laughed.

"Dog food?" he teased, "Wow, you were such a rebel." He smirked, glad she was making the moment lighter.

"Oh, I know. I once stole a bottle of liquor from my father's cabinet and tucked it into Sean Ackard's backpack," she arched a brow, then added, "I guess I could say his father, the priest, wasn't all too happy with the discover." Riley laughed loudly at that, attracting the attention of people who were passing by.

"Damn, do you think I would last a minute out of jail if I keep walking with you? Should I be worried?" He asked, then Spencer shook her head.

"Not at all, my dear Riley. Not at all." She stood up. Checking the hour in her phone as soon as she got it out of her jacket's pocket, she smiled at him, "You know, Toby, the best friend who I stole dog food with, owns a bar. My friends and I are supposed to meet up there in one hour. Do you want to tag along? I could introduce you to the finest people in this town." She winked, and Riley smiled gratefully, standing up as well and linking his arm with hers.

"Yes, Spence, I would love that."

* * *

"Are you sure this is supposed to go there?" Noel asked, eyeing the drinks Emily was mixing carefully. "It doesn't look like it's going to turn out good."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Stop judging. You didn't even try it," her lips in a thin line, she looked from Noel to Hanna, who were both sitting on the bar stools, looking at her as if she was crazy, "And by your expressions, I can see you won't. Come on, guys!" She whined, pleadingly.

"Fuck, no." Hanna rolled her eyes, studying her manicured hands, "Maybe Ezra will be up to it, or even Caleb. But not us. We've seen what you put in there, Fields. This is basically a bombshell ready to explode." She eyed the silver up warily.

Emily only rolled her eyes, reaching over on her toes to look over Noel's and Hanna's heads. "Ezra? Can you help me, please?" She called, and Ezra looked at her curiously then nodded, patting Toby on the back and leaving the table they were sitting on. The bar was fairly crowded today, seeing at it was hardly past 6 and they opened on the early hours of the evening and tended to close on the early hours of the morning every Friday.

Ezra walked over them, sitting on the stool beside Noel and watched as Emily put the liquid that she had mixed in the silver mix on an empty glass. Sliding the glass over the bar towards him, Ezra caught it expertly.

"What is this?" He asked, sniffing the cup and wincing and the strong smell. Looking back at Emily, he waited for her response, watching as she squirmed under her gaze.

"It's a mix," she shrugged, when he only arched his brow in response, as if waiting for more details, Emily groaned, "Oh, come on. Just drink it."

"I'm not taking care of you once you enter into an alcohol induced comatose after drinking this, buddy." Noel patted him on the back, turning his body over on the stool and hopping off, making his way towards the table Toby, Jenna and Aria were talking.

Taking in a deep breath, Ezra looked at Emily, then at Hanna, who watched him in pure amusement and counted internally to three.

_You can do this!_

1… 2… 3… Drink!

Downing the thing in one big gulp, Ezra cringed once he sat the glass on the bar with very much strength. He was quite surprised the glass hasn't shattered. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, getting the attentions from some of the other clients, "Wow, Em!" He shook his head and then his whole body. "Holy shit."

"What did I tell you? It's obviously _not goo-"_

"I want another one!" Ezra exclaimed excitedly, just in time when Hanna began her "I told you so" talk.

Emily and Hanna looked at Ezra in surprise. Emily in awe and excitement that her best friend had liked the drink she made up, and Hanna in surprise and slightly concerned by his closeted-alcoholic-self.

"You liked it?" Emily asked, and Ezra nodded.

"I love it! It's sooooooo good." He answered back, and Hanna snorted.

"What' s so good?" A voice asked, startling them. Emily smiled at the sight of her brunette friend and Hanna and Ezra turned around, smiling lazily at Spencer.

"Hey there." She greeted them, grabbing some guy's arm – Riley, Hanna recognized – and pushed him to her side, beaming at him. "Guys, this is my friend Riley. Riley, these are Ezra, Emily and Hanna."

The three of them shared warm 'hellos' and Riley replied with a shy hello of his own. "Uh, where are the others?" Spencer asked to no one in particular. Hanna pointed to a table right behind her and when she turned around, she saw her other friends eyeing the situation curiously, and she could swear she saw some humor she couldn't quite figure out going on Toby's eyes.

Motioning for them to come over, Aria smiled excitedly to the couple. Spencer and Riley made their ways to the table where the four were eyeing them with curiosity, and Spencer grabbed Riley's hand – which didn't go unnoticed by Toby. He gulped.

"Guys, this is Riley." Spencer introduced, Aria, Jenna and Noel nodded and smiled at the guy, "Riley, these are the guys. Aria, Jenna, Noel and Toby." She winked at Riley and he chuckled.

_Okay, _Toby thought, _What the hell did that mean?_

"The guy you stole dog food with?" Riley asked jokingly, and Spencer nodded, smiling at Toby. Toby smiled back.

"The one and only." Toby answered. Trying to fight the urge to just ignore this guy, he stood up and offered his hand, "I'm Toby Cavanaugh, the best friend. Should I give that hurt-her-I-hurt-you speech?" He asked, part teasing and part serious.

Riley laughed and shook his head, throwing a friendly smile in Spencer's way then smiling warmly at Toby, "I don't think that's necessary, Toby. Spencer and I are going to be good _friends_, nothing past that." He winked, and Toby felt kind of uncomfortable. _What did that wink mean?_

When Spencer snickered, he adverted his attention towards her, "What?"

"Can I talk to you over there?" She asked, motioning towards the dark and empty hallway that stood just 10 foot from distance. Toby only nodded and followed Spencer there, looking at her curiously.

"What's up?" he asked easily and Spencer eyed him.

"Hurt-her-I-hurt-you? What the actual fuck?" She snapped, slapping her hand against his scalp. "When did you become such an overprotective jerk?"

"I highly doubt I was being a jerk," Toby sniffed, "And I was just kidding, Spencer." When Spencer only narrowed her eyes at him, he shrugged, "Look, I just want to make sure he's gonna be a good boyfriend, alright?"

Spencer laughed at that, "Toby."

"Yes?"

"He's not gonna be my boyfriend anytime soon," Spencer confided, looking at him amusedly.

"Yeah? Why not?" Toby asked curiously. What had happened?

"Riley is…" Spencer trailed off, watching Riley interact with her friends and smiled warmly at his direction. She was glad he was getting along with the others, "Riley is gay." She stated. Toby watched her face for a minute waiting for the moment in which she started screaming "ah-ha! Gotcha!", but when it didn't happen, he had to ask.

"Really?"

"Really." She laughed, then shook her head, "Honestly, I felt like this wasn't a date, you know? Since the beginning."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, and Spencer shrugged.

"I dunno. It didn't feel like a date, so I decided it wasn't. I decided it didn't matter, I really do like Riley, but as a friend." She smiled, and looked for something in Toby's eyes. What she was looking for, she didn't know, but when she didn't find it, she felt frustrated. Toby nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean." He replied, looking at the scene in front of them.

Samara, who had just arrived, had also warmed up to Riley like the others. Currently, they were all sitting around the bar where Emily served them drinks and Riley shared stories from Seattle. They were smiling, laughing and asking questions. Spencer smiled widely at that.

Maybe this wasn't exactly what she expected, but she was glad she had met Riley. She could feel he would stick around for quite a bit, and maybe, just maybe, he could help her out with some guy tips. Shaking her head at the thought, she and Toby walked over them, joining the group of friends and soon hearing the requests from the others that they told some of their old high-school tails.

While watching Riley interacting with his friends and with Toby himself, Toby smiled. Feeling a squeeze on the right hand that was resting on the bar counter, he looked to his right and saw Emily smiling at him knowingly.

Okay, okay. He will admit.

Riley wasn't really a bad guy after all.

* * *

AHAHAHAAAAAAA bet you didn't see that one coming. I promise you will_ always_ be surprised with the things I'll pull off in this fanfiction. And yes, this is a subtle hint.

I know you guys are waiting for the Spoby good stuff, but that comes next chapter...:)

I hope I deserve some reviews...?


	7. noel 1 vs spencer 0

Hey! Here's a new one. I spent literally the entire night and the early hours of this morning finishing this chapter, and I would like to dedicate this one to my dear friend Cat again, because I kept her up all night so she could read this as soon as I posted. Well, here it is, Cat!

Thank you so much for the reviews, it's much appreciated!:)

On to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Riley.

* * *

"_Yeaaaaah! It's a party in the U.S.A!_"

"I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up right this instant I'll go home and let you work by yourself." Spencer threatened, rubbing her eyes and trying to control the urge to turn around and punch Hanna in the face.

"Jesus, can you be more annoying?" The blonde girl made a face, "Why are you being so rude today? Emily's party is tonight! Cheer up!" Hanna exclaimed, grabbing both Spencer's arms and throwing them in the air. When the only reaction she received was Spencer's deathly glare, she backed two steps and smiled apologetically.

"If you're done with your Miley Cyrus impromptu, you have two clients before lunch and you're not skipping those," she threatened, "Remember what Aria always says…"

"A less hairy place is a happy world," Hanna recited along with Spencer, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. But that's what she says to try to convince Ezra that bikini wax isn't only for women."

Spencer and Hanna shivered, remembering of the fateful day in which they had to take care of a very much embarrassed Ezra trying to leave the spa without being noticed by his tiny girlfriend. "That was brutal." Spencer said finally. Eyeing Hanna, she arched both eyebrows, "What are you still doing here? Shoo!" She waved, motioning to Hanna to move along to the back of the big and clear saloon.

"Fuck you Spencer, I'm not a bird." Hanna rolled her eyes, and when Spencer started to open her mouth, she raised her pointer finger at her and arched both eyebrows in a warning gesture, "Don't you dare quote The Notebook right now."

When she was sure that Spencer wouldn't, she nodded approving and made her way towards the other rooms.

Rolling her eyes and turning back towards the small line that was starting to form in front of her, she sighed deeply.

Party in the U.S.A, my ass.

* * *

"I already told you this is not going to work," Noel sighed, eyeing Jenna as if begging her to give some feminine insight into the problem, "Spencer is going as Aria's date, right Jenna?" He asked.

Toby sighed, "Yes, I already know that."

"Then why the fuck are you wasting my time?" Noel snapped, making Jenna jump in surprise and Toby smirk.

"PMSing are we?" he asked, part teasing and part serious.

Okay, whole teasing.

"Listen here, Cavan-"

"Toby, this is not going to work for two reasons," Jenna cut Noel in, rolling her eyes at the two boys. Focusing on her toenails, she started applying the pearl colored nail polish she had purchased earlier, "First, Spencer and Aria are being each other's dates." She stated. When Toby only shrugged, she sighed, "And second, Emily kind of is going to set Spencer up with someone."

_That traitor. _"What the fuck?" was all Toby could think to say, "_What the fuck?_" He said again. _"_No, seriously. What the-"

"Fuck. Yes. I got it," Jenna rolled her eyes, "And that's what you heard. Emily is going to introduce Spencer to her friend, that one who lives with his parents." Jenna examined her nails for a minute. Turning to Noel, she asked him, "What do you think of this color?"

"It looks good, babe." Noel said, doing as much as glancing at it for a second then going back to eating his sandwich.

"Whipped." Toby fake-coughed, and Noel only ignored him.

"At least I have a girlfriend," he retorted smugly, "Mentioning that... How are things with that girl? The one who looked like a Bratz? Monica? Miranda... ?" Noel narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the name of the girl his friend had told him he had been seeing.

"Mona." Toby refreshed his memory, shrugging, he answered, "No idea."

"What do you mean you have no id- Wait!" Noel turned to Jenna, widening his eyes, "Is the guy who Emily is going to introduce to Spencer, by any chance, Alex?" He asked.

"I think that's his name… Why?" Jenna asked, suddenly too interested in the conversation and leaving her nail polish aside.

Noel snorted, "Well, then. Spencer is going to have a nice surprise and I'll have a nice show to entertain me once the surprise strikes," he sighed happily. Eating the last piece of his sandwich, he stood up and looked at two incredulous faces with a blank expression, "Do you guys want something from the kitchen?" he asked.

When Jenna and Toby only shook their heads, both still gaping at him, Noel made his way out of the living room.

Looking at Jenna, Toby narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jenna shrugged, "No idea." Turning back to her nail polish, she shrugged again, "Interesting, - but not relevant. The situation is still the same."

* * *

"Okay, so…" Riley reached out and took two shirts from his closet, holding them both against his chest, he turned to Spencer, "Black or white?"

Spencer, who was sitting on his bed and waiting for him to get ready, having been ready to go to Emily's for longer than she cared to admit, studied his outfit, "The black one. Definitely." She smiled, and Riley smiled in return.

"Can I just say how glad I am that I met you, Miss Hastings?" Riley said, hanging the white shirt back in the closet and dressing the black one. Having finished with that, he laid on the bed by the side of where Spencer was sitting.

"Yes, you can." She teased back, and smiled at him. "Are you ready?" she asked, eyeing him and trying to decide if he was in fact ready or not.

"Yup." He said, sitting up as well and smiling softly at her, "You think I'm ready for this?"

"I think you're ready for this." She replied, inching up and kissing his cheek, "We already love you. Emily's male friends are all… bright." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "If you know what I mean." She teased, and Riley bumped her shoulder, before laughing it off and hopping off from the bed. Offering her his hand, he pulled her off the bed as well and dragged her out of his bedroom.

Taking both of their coats and waiting for her to grab her purse, they made their ways out of the apartment and started making their way to Aria's.

* * *

"Spencer, I'm a 24 years old of age. I can handle the alcohol, okay?" Aria slurred, grabbing the cup Spencer had taken away from her hands back and glaring at her. Looking at Riley for back-up, she requested, "Tell her, Riley! Don't you think I can handle my alcohol?" She asked, and her voice had been failing and cracking and she looked too drunk to be 'handling her alcohol' as well as she said she could.

"Yes, Aria. I think you can handle your alcohol just fine." Riley said seriously, grabbing her by the elbow when the girl started falling sideways, "In fact, why don't we just take a sit outside and talk for a bit? Emily says she wants to introduce a friend of hers to Spencer." He winked at Aria and Aria nodded eagerly. Spencer glared at her former new-best-friend.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah!" She clapped her hands excitedly, "I hope he's not gay!" she hiccupped, "or a drug addict!"

"Okay, okay. Time to go outside, little miss." Riley laughed loudly, leaning down and hooking his arms over Aria's waist and the crook of her legs, holding her up bridal style, "Try not to puke on me, alright?" he pleaded, and Aria only nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're the coolest gay man I've ever met," Spencer heard Aria saying to him, "Spencer's last gay boyfriend was really rude…" she trailed off, "He flirted with my man…"

Rolling her eyes, Spencer turned around and started looking for Emily. Only finding Toby, she made her way towards him.

"Hey, Cavanaugh," she greeted with a small smile and frowned when he didn't smile back, "Have you seen Emily?" She asked, trying to mask her confusion by his unusual behavior.

"Yeah, she's been looking for you." She thought she heard him muttering something like "damn that latin swagness," but decided against further inquisition.

"Where is she?" Spencer asked, looking around the room crowded with a bunch of drunk people she's never seen before and wondered if at least five of these people were actually residents of Rosewood.

"No idea," he answered icily and Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a stick poking you on the moon or something?" Spencer snapped. Toby's head suddenly snapped up and looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Your ass –" Spencer eyed said thing and nodded internally. Not bad. "Is there something up your ass? Are you getting bothered?" She asked again, and Toby shook his head.

"Stop staring at my ass!" He barked, "And no – there isn't any 'stick poking on my moon'." He mocked her. His words were meant to be humorous, but his actions towards her were not.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "You're being rude and annoying and I'm gonna go look for Emily and ignore you for the rest of the night. Bye." She said, turning away from him and walking to the other side of the room where she had heard a very cheerful 'Emily!'

When the other girl's dark brown eyes finally settled on the brunette, she sighed in relief, "Spence! Thank God!" She walked towards her and embraced the girl. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Your house is not that big. By the way, how did you convince Pam Fields of throwing a party of this kind in her home?" She asked, looking impressed and may she add, a bit proud.

Emily laughed, "Believe it or not, she was the one who offered." When Spencer only widened her eyes in shock, she shrugged, "I have no idea." Looking over her shoulder, she motioned to someone behind her to walk over them.

An average tall guy walked over them. His skin was tanned, almost gold, he had brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Holy fuck, was all Spencer could think of. His shoulders were broad, and his shirt was well fitted, giving away the fact that he probably worked out – a lot.

"Spence, this is my friend Alex Santiago." She introduced, smiling at Spencer and winking, "Alex, this Spencer Hastings."

Alex smiled warmly at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, "Pleasure to meet you, Spencer." He said, his eyes smoldering her.

Spencer blushed like a virgin idiot and almost – _she said almost – _giggled, "I could say the same, Alex." She replied.

Emily, obviously satisfied with her work, started backing away to leave them be.

_It was only a matter of time…_ She thought to herself as she watched Alex and Spencer talking, and Noel sitting on a stool in front of the counter next to Toby to watch the scene with very much interest and amusement in his eyes.

"Who's that with Spencer?" Hanna asked, sitting on the opposite side of Toby and watching the scene that Noel, Toby and Jenna had been watching for about 1 hour now.

"That's Emily's friend, Alex." Jenna replied, not taking her eyes off the couple. Noel had been smiling and snorting every once in a while, muttering things like 'would it be now?' or 'I can't wait until she finds out!" and she was rather curious about what the hell he was referring to.

"Oh, the dude who lives with his parents?" Hanna asked, she too now watching them with interest, "Do you think she knows that already?"

"If she did, she wouldn't still be talking to him. Would she?" Toby asked uncertain.

Noel snickered, "If she knows that and is still talking to him, is because she still doesn't know the best part." He chuckled, "And trust me, once she knows…" he trailed off, still not taking his eyes off them.

Before any of the others could question him, he smiled widely, "I think it's time for the big reveal."

* * *

"So… you live here?" Spencer asked, not knowing why she didn't ask that before. Alex was an awesome guy – he was good-looking, smart, funny and well, hot. Maybe it could work out. She was feeling hopeful.

Alex shook his head, "Nope. I live with my folks back in Philly," he smiled, and the hope Spencer had felt suddenly vanished. At her stare, he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Your 'folks'?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

_OhGodohGodohGodohGod._

"Yeah, my parents," he smiled as if she was a silly little girl.

"Tell me, Alex… What do you do for a living?" She asked, praying to God that this Alex wasn't _the _friend of Emily's she heard Noel commenting on once.

"Well, I'm currently unemployed," He smiled sheepishly, "But luckily enough my parents are cool enough and don't bother with all the noise."

What. The. Fuck.

"Noise?" Spencer asked. And then, my friends, is the moment of the big revelation. Spencer watched in horror as he opened his mouth and:

"Yeah, you know. My band and I practice almost everyday on the basement," He smiled proudly, "We're looking for gigs here and there but haven't been lucky yet.

_Emily Fields is a dead woman._

"Oh. Well… Good luck with uh, that." She looked down, cursing Emily's next generation's next generation internally, "You know what? I have to uh – oh look!" She pointed to her friends, who were now watching them curiously – and Noel, who couldn't control his laughter, giving Hanna and Jenna the eye that meant "please rescue me", she watched in relief as Hanna yelled out "Spence!" and motioned for her to come over, "You see, I need to go there and be with them… You understand, right?" she smiled apologetically (and fakely) and watched as Alex smiled.

"Of course," he said, "Maybe I could note your number…?" He asked, and Spencer nodded. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she handed it to him and watched as Noel tried to control his laughter and Toby looked between Noel to Alex and her in confusion. Jenna looked annoyed and Hanna was very much amused with Noel's attack.

"There you go." Alex handed back her phone, "Call me when you can?" He asked, and Spencer almost felt bad for the lie she was about to say.

_Almost._

"I'll do it first thing in the morning."

* * *

"A band?" Spencer all but yelled, "He has a fucking band?"

Noel chuckled, "I swear to God if you keep laughing I'll hurt you." Spencer growled, and Noel doubled with laughter.

The party had long finished and they were all sitting on the living room, having just finished cleaning up, "Spencer, I have you to know that it's a very respectable –"

"No, it is not. It's irresponsible and stupid." Spencer interrupted Emily. "I know he's your friend, but Em. Seriously? How could you ever see me with that guy?"

Emily shrugged. The truth is she didn't. She just hoped if she threw another wrong guy in Spencer's way, the brunette would finally figure out that the right guy for her was sitting by her side, passed out just like her girlfriend was on her lap.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Spence," a sobered up Aria said, her voice thick and enlaced with sleepiness, "You will find the right guy." She smiled and Spencer smiled back. Aria looked up at Riley, "Can I use your chest as my pillow?" She asked, and Riley laughed.

"Sure thing, doll." Sitting back on the sofa, he laughed as Aria climbed on him like a child and curled up, passing out quickly.

"Hey, you know what, Spence?" Noel piped up cheerfully from his place by Jenna's side, "I have this friend who is really into surfing and stuff –" He was interrupted by the growl Spencer gave him as a warning. Laughing quietly, he laid his head back on the crook of Jenna's neck, "Just wanted to help."

"Fuck you," was all Spencer could answer.

20 minutes later, Spencer was finally dozing off with one only thought in mind:

She would find her right guy, even if that's the last thing she would do. (Which would be pretty fucked up, but still.)

The right guy had to be out there, right?

Too bad Spencer was yet to figure out that the right guy for her might be just under her nose.

Or better yet, hugging her sleeping frame to himself with a small smile gracing his features.

* * *

Soo, reviews?:)

Next chapter will be very... interesting? :)

See you soon! xx


	8. they call me homewrecker

Here I am with another chapter! I am trying to finish this fanfiction as soon as I can before my school starts, because then I won't have much time to write it. About Undisclosed Desires, that fanfiction is quite personal and very delicate for me, so I'm wanting to take my time and actually think through the storyline and etc.

As usual, I wanted to thank you all for the feedback! It's much appreciated and some of you had been sending me messages asking me where I get the inspiration for these chapters from, and I thought I should post the songs I'm considering part of the "soundtrack" of this story. So here you go:

**- Next In Line (Obviously) - WALK THE MOON; - Waste - Foster the People; - Love is Easy - MCFLY; - Domino - Jessie J; - Young Blood - The Naked And Famous; - We Are Young - Fun.; - Yellow - Coldplay; - Crushcrushcrush - Paramore; - Friends - Band of Skulls; - Grade 8 - Ed Sheeran; - Make You Mine - 2am Club; - Ours - The Bravery; - Speak Up - Pop ETC; - Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift; - Neighbors - Theopilus London; Closer - Frida Amundsen.**

Now that that is taken care of, let's go on with the chapter!

PS. As you may have noticed, there are great differences between the canon personalities and storylines and these mess I created, so I would just like to add something else: In this fanfiction, Spencer is an only child. You'll find out why I decided that soon enough! :)

* * *

Spencer has always loved reading books. They were what made her stop thinking and just relax. The others would often tease her that every time Spencer was with a book in hands, they could forget any kind of communication with the girl. She just loved getting lost in the histories, in the different kinds of personalities and locations - everything.

There was a particular bookstore she loved and every week she would at least pay it one visit. It was actually part-bookstore and part-coffee shop which equaled to full-heaven in Spencer's high standards. It was located in Philly, on the corner of her parents' office. She promised herself she would pay a visit there after lunch, but she knew better than that.

You see, her relationship with her parents was kind of messed up - she loved them, just didn't want to interact with them if she could avoid. Her parents were the complete opposite of her. They were uptight and very responsible and perfectionist to higher levels.

Spencer was all of those things, yeah, but she knew when to stop and just sit back and relax. She liked to be on control of things if possible, but it wasn't a _need. _And that annoyed her parents more than they cared to admit. So that's why after she graduated highschool, she decided she would leave their house in Rosewood and live with Jenna in their rented apartment.

Since Rosewood wasn't really a big town, they would always bump ways or see each other while crossing the streets, they would nod or simply smile at each other. They didn't always feel the need to fill the silence with small and meaningless talk.

Spencer knew her parents would always be there for her, as much as she would always be there for them - but the way they choose to live wasn't healthy for her - it made her sick. So that's why she was still considering if she should go pay them a visit where they would be at their worse.

_Maybe not. _She would pass by their house later in the week or something.

She was now sitting on a table close to the window, reading a book Aria had told her was amazing and that she should check out. She was starting the third chapter and the book was fairly interesting. The way the female characters were portrayed though was bothering her. When she started sipping the coffee in her hands, she noticed by the corner of her eye that a guy that looked about 3 years older than her stopped by her side, and curiously she looked up.

Wow.

The guy had broad shoulders and a smile to die for. His eyes were blue - not blue enough, a small part of her mind noted, and Spencer quickly dismissed that thought. He was simply breath-taking.

"Hey." He greeted easily, and Spencer nodded, probably making her look like a dumbass or something. The guy smiled, so it means he thought it was charming. _Right? "_Can I take a sit?" he asked, motioning to the seat in front of her. She only nodded again, and internally hit herself for acting like an idiot.

The man studied the book in front of her with an amused smile, "Are you liking it?"

Spencer nodded again, and shook hear head. _Don't act like an idiot. _"Yeah, it's pretty cool," when she saw that the guy was looking at her for more comments, she added, "I don't think I can relate to any of the female characters, though."

The man in front of her studied her curiously, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, "Why's that?"

Spencer cleared her thoughts and stared at her hands, if she wanted to hold a smart conversation with this man, she would need to concentrate on something else but his face, "I would say they are weak and gullible characters," she shrugged, "The men are easily controlling their thoughts and leading them on," she looked at him from under her eyelashes, "Not my type."

"And what exactly is your type?" He asked, his humor still clear in his voice, "Are you a Twilight fan? Harry Potter? Let me guess... The Princess' Diaries." He nodded, still smiling, and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Yes to all the above, in fact, I am a _big _Twilight fan. Still crying over the last movie, actually," She sniffed, "But it has nothing to do with this book, okay?" She shot back defensively when she saw he was about to start laughing.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," He smiled, "What's your name, Twilight fan?"

Rolling her eyes, Spencer smiled and replied, "Spencer Hastings." Looking at him curiously, "Yours?"

"Well, Spencer, you happen to already know my name. You don't know it's me, though." He said, and then looked pointedly to the book in Spencer's hand. Spencer eyed it confusedly.

"What about it?" She asked, and heard him sigh.

"Look at the book cover." When Spencer did so, he smiled at her. But he could see Spencer was still confused about what exactly he meant.

Looking at it pointedly again, he watched as he looked over the book cover and studied it for a moment. "I. Thomas." was all she said, and then lowered the book and studied his expression. He looked amused.

"I. Thomas as in Ian Thomas. As in I'm standing right in front of you." He then laughed at the stare she gave him.

"_What!_" She exclaimed, gaining a few looks from the other customers but ignored. He chuckled, "How come you let me say these things about your book?" She shook her head, looking at said thing and laughed a bit, sounding embarrassed, "Gee, I'm so sorry."

Ian reached out and grabbed her hand that was covering her forehead and squeezed it, "Hey, it's okay." When he saw that she wasn't buying it, he smiled warmly, "Tell you what: I'll pay us both lunch and you can tell me your opinions about my book so far, I don't have any plans today, I would have a day filled with boring chores in my apartment that I have neglected since I moved to New York," he shrugged, "Maybe I'll even agree with you and pay you a dessert."

Spencer smiled, "Sure. Let me just pay for these," She mentioned for the book and the coffee, but before she could walk away, Ian grabbed her hand. Taking the book out of her hands and setting on the table, he shook his head, "I have some copies back in my apartment. I can give you one with a special signature." He winked and Spencer felt her insides flutter.

"Sure," she nodded, going to the counter, she smiled at Alison as the blonde girl gave her receipt. When Ian called out to her and mentioned he was waiting outside, Alison smirked. Winking at the younger girl, Spencer left the place and met Ian outside. He looked apologetically at her and smiled embarrassed.

"You see, Spencer, I forgot my wallet back in my apartment. Would you mind if we stopped by so I can get it? I can give you your book then," he smiled and Spencer shook her head, smiling.

"It's okay, let's go."

Just when they were entering his building, Spencer realized how stupid what she's doing was. She barely knows this guy and here she is, entering his apartment.

She needed to call Jenna ASAP.

* * *

"_I have a confession." _Jenna heard Spencer hiss as soon as she answered the call and wondered if something had happened.

"Something happened?" Jenna replied worried. Standing up and leaving the room - not before checking to see if Noel or Toby had listened to the small exchange - she walked into the kitchen and studied the fridge to something she could do for lunch. Nothing.

"_I fucked up, Jenn."_ Spencer breathed heavily and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"No shit? First you cuddle up with Toby at the party and then nothing? There's so much that boy can take, Spencer." Jenna lectured. When she was met with only silence, she stiffened up, "Spencer?"

"_I what when?" _Spencer shrieked and Jenna groaned.

"Fuck - nothing. Nothing happened, don't worry about it." Trying desperately to distract the girl, she asked again, "What's your confession?"

That seemed to work, since Spencer sighed heavily again "_I'm pregnant." _

"Please tell me you're joking." When Spencer didn't say anything, she whined her eyes, "Spencer, what in the name of G-"

"_I am. Sorry. I am joking. Fuck. I'm not pregnant. I just said that because I realized my real confession will probably make you think I'm stupid and I wanted to say something else." _

"And saying you're pregnant won't make me think you're stupid?" Rolling her eyes again, Jenna sighed, "Just tell me what's your real confession." But before the girl could say anything, she heard Noel calling her out, "Hold on a sec,"

"Hey, babe, Toby and I are going to head out for pizza with Caleb, alright? See you later! Love you!" Noel yelled out, and before she could answer, she heard the door closing and sighed. At least she didn't have to worry about lunch anymore.

When she focused on Spencer's voice again, she made out the words she been had muttering for the past second.

"_These are my confessions... Just when I thought I said all I could say my chick on the side said she got one on the way..."_

"I'm concerned you don't realize you're singing Usher right now." Jenna commented, making the singing stop. She heard Spencer snicker and laughed quietly.

"_Okay, my confession is that... I may or may not be in a guy's bathroom and I may or may have not met him 30 minutes ago," _she mumbled and Jenna felt her eyes widening.

"Are you out of your mind!" She exclaimed, "Please tell me you're joking," she pleaded, when Spencer didn't say anything, "Spencer!"

"_Look, I can't take too much time now. I just wanted you to call me in 15 minutes if I need an out of this thing. Stop with the judgement." _She said before hanging up. Jenna eyed the phone in her hands. Rolling her eyes, she sighed in defeat.

Guess she had a phone call to make in 15 minutes.

This was a deal they had made when they were in their early days of highschool. Every time they would have a date or meet someone, they would text or call the other to let the other know that they were in a date that they didn't have much hope on and that they should call in 15 minutes to give an out of the situation, pretending they were needed somewhere else. This plan worked wonders when Jenna had a date with Garrett the creep on their junior year.

Looking at the time, she still had 13 more minutes to kill.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom was something Spencer has never thought would be such a hard task to do. She still couldn't believe her stupidity. It's not like Ian had proved himself to be a psycho or something, but it was really thoughtless of her to agree to something like this. She should have waited outside.

Walking into the living room, she was greeted with the sight of Ian leaning over a table, writing something down on a book. The book he had promised, she realized.

"Well, it's done," he said cheerfully as soon as he noticed her standing there. As he closed the book, he noted his hands were tainted blue and groaned, "I have to take there of this... Give me a minute?" he smiled apologetically and Spencer nodded.

"Of course, no problem."

As soon as he left the room, Spencer walked over the bookshelf he had there in a corner and ran her eyes through it. There were a bunch of books she didn't know and some she did know. There were Shakespeare, Stephen King, John Green and... Twilight. She chuckled. Of course.

She wondered if he wanted to read the books for genuine interest or if someone else had pushed him to it. She pushed all her friends and they all loved the books, even the guys (although they would never admit). The only person she didn't have to push was Toby. In fact, it was a surprise when she walked into his apartment one day and found him sitting on his bed, looking deeply concentrated in reading New Moon. She swore she saw tears, even though he would never admit. The memory brought a smile on her face.

Toby always did the unexpected. He was always one step ahead of her and always surprised her. She loved that about him. And he said that he only started reading it because she loved it so much and wanted to know the appeal. She had hugged him for 4 minutes after he said that.

The sound of a phone vibrating against the table brought Spencer out of her daydream, and when she turned around and found the offending item, she saw that Ian's phone was vibrating with a uncoming message. Not knowing what to go versus desperate to make the noise stop, she walked over it and grabbed it. The ID caller showed a face of a smiling brunette wrapped up in Ian's arms, and she furrowed her brows. "Melissa", it read.

Dying with curiosity, she answered the call.

"_Ian! Hey, baby!" _A female (duh) voice greeted excitedly, and Spencer felt her insides burn. _Baby?_

"Umm... Hi." Spencer mumbled in response. There was silence on the other side.

"Who is it?" Melissa asked curiously and then heard a gasp, "Oh! Oh my God! Are you Ian's assistant? I've been dying to contact you! I'm Melissa Thomas. Ian's wife. But I'm sure you already knew that," she could her the woman's smile on the other line.

Spencer decided that whatever happened between them after that wasn't really her problem and she felt slightly bad that this woman was obviously being cheated on, "Um, yeah. Yeah." Spencer furrowed her brows, "You see, Ian is using the restroom now and I had to take the call..." She began apologising.

"Oh, it's no problem dear," Melissa's voice sounded calm and warm, and Spencer took a liking on this woman. She hoped things turned out okay, even though Melissa would probably hate her if she knew who exactly Spencer was, "Just please tell him to call me as soon as possible, okay?"

Just in time, a smiling Ian had appeared on the living room and as soon as he looked towards Spencer, looked in curiously when he noticed Spencer holding his phone to her ear. Spencer looked at him pointedly and icily. Smiling softly, she replied, "Of course, Melissa. I will make sure your _husband _calls you as soon as possible."

Hanging up the call, Spencer stared at Ian. Shaking her head, she laughed humorlessly, "Incredible." She muttered, grabbing her coat and her purse, "You are _incredible."_

"Hey, listen, I can explain..." Ian started, but Spencer cut him off.

"Don't even try." She warned. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes at him, "You are an asshole."

"I'm not!" He tried to defend himself, but Spencer was already opening the door to his apartment and leaving, "Hey, you're forgetting your book!"

Spencer turned around and glared at him, "Your book can burn in hell for all I care." and then she closed the door.

She left the building, fuming in rage and only stopped to breathe when she was in the taxi cab. Her phone started ringing, and when she fished it out of her purse she didn't even look at it to know it was Jenna. "You're calling in late."

"_I know, I'm sorry." _Jenna sighed, "_Noel called me asking the hospital directions again," _

Normally Spencer would question certain behavior, but not today. "Oh." She sighed, "Can we meet up at the bar? Emily's on her shift today, right?"

"_Yeah... What happened?"_ Jenna's voice sounded concerned. Spencer only shook her head, even though the girl couldn't see her.

"Something worth getting shit faced."

* * *

"Okay, Toby," Noel started, sitting on the chair next to him and eyeing a paper, "That lady in the counter asked me to help you fill this thing."

Toby nodded, knowing all too well how these things worked. The pain in his arm hurt like a bitch and he couldn't move it. When Noel started handing the paper and the pen to him, Toby gaped at him. "I can't move my arm, dude."

Realization sinked in, "Oh, right." When Toby only rolled his eyes, he started, "What's your name?"

Toby eyed him, "You know my name."

"Yeah, I do, but is it just Toby? C'mon, don't you have like a middle name and a surname?" Noel asked as if he was stupid.

"You don't know my surname, man?" Toby asked incredulously. Noel shrugged.

"Something with C, right?" He said, eyeing the paper, "Toby... Clearwater."

"That's the surname of a fictional character from Twilight, dumbass," Toby rolled his eyes and then sighed heavily, "Tobias Phillip Cavanaugh."

"I didn't know your name was Tobias!" Noel smiled widely, "That's awesome, dude. Like an old guy's name."

Toby nodded slowly and rolled his eyes, "Next?"

"Your age?"

"Same as yours." Toby replied. When Noel only stared at him blankly, he rolled his eyes, "24."

"Oh, right." Noel nodded, "Are you on pills?"

"What the fuck, man?" Toby asked, incredulously, "If I'm on _pills? _Do I look like a woman to you?"

Noel studied him, "You could look like one if you wanted to." was his genius reply.

Deciding to ignore that, Toby rolled his eyes, "What's the next question?"

"It asks what exactly do you need. How did you get the injure." Noel nodded to himself, as if deciding something, "I'm gonna say you hurt yourself playing basketball."

"What?" Toby asked, "That's not what happened."

"Okay then, I'm gonna say what exactly happened," He grinned, "I'm gonna say you hurt yourself slipping on ice cream in your kitchen."

"You know what? Gimme the paper, I'll find a way to fill this in myself." He said, grabbing both pen and paper with his free arm. Depositing the paper on his leg, he started writing the answers down.

When he was done, he asked a very offended Noel to take the paper to the counter. "Oh, now you want my help." he rolled his eyes, but stood up and took the paper anyway.

* * *

"I'm telling you! He was married!" Spencer slurred after the third shot that afternoon. Emily, Samara and Jenna watched her with pitiful eyes, "Oh my God!" Spencer exclaimed, "I'm the other woman!"

Samara rolled her eyes, "Come on, Spencer. You didn't even kiss him,"

"But I thought of kissing him! I'm such a slut!" She eyed her arm in distaste, "This is the skin of a slut."

"For the lover of -" Emily rolled her eyes, grabbing Spencer's head in her two hands, she looked straight to the girl's eyes and said slowly, "You. are. not. a. slut."

"Okay," Spencer allowed, "I'm not a slut."

When the girls gave sighs of reliefs, Spencer added, "But I'm really stupid."

"Spencer, there was no way in hell you could know the man was fooling you," Jenna argued, "You need to put this behind you and move on."

Spencer nodded, agreeing. "And you should take some time off this dating thing," Emily added, eyeing the girl with a small smile, "You need to give it a rest."

"But the right guy-"

"- will still be out there and when it's time you'll know." Samara finished with a soft smile.

Spencer nodded, agreeing. Just when she was about to say something, Jenna's phone chirped. The girl eyed the screen and shot up, "Toby's hurt. They are in the hospital." Jenna muttered to herself, "Should've known."

Soon enough, the four girls were leaving the place Emily had been preparing for opening later and entered Jenna's car, heading to the hospital in a rush.

* * *

"So, the injury isn't really all that serious, but he'll have to give his arm a rest. He pulled a muscle and that can hurt quite a lot," Dr. Drake informed, "I'm sure he'll be fine in a week or so with this medications and the rest, but I would say he will need some helping hand here and there." She watched as Spencer played with a very much affected Toby's hair. "Are you his girlfriend?" She asked, and Spencer snapped her head up and blushed. With the corner of her eye, she could see her friends snickering and smirking.

"No, um, no. I'm his best friend." She informed sheepishly and watched as Dr. Drake nodded, not looking all that convinced.

"Are you by any chance available to take care of him during this week? He might need some help with his chores and certain activities." She asked, watching as Toby looked up hopeful at Spencer, and as Spencer watched him with a soft smile.

"Of course," Spencer nodded, "Is there anything I should know?"

"Well, the instructions of when to take the medications are here," Dr. Drake handed her a paper, "In this bag you will find everything he might need," She handed her a white bag filled with little boxes, "And well he uh... he'll need some help with using the restroom and taking showers."

"What now?" Spencer asked, flushed. She was avoiding the looks from every single soul in that room.

"Spencer, is okay if you don't-" Toby started, but Spencer shook her head at him.

"It's okay. We'll work something out." Spencer assured him. Dr. Drake smiled at her and left the room, wishing Toby to get well soon and while she left, Toby hugged Spencer's frame with the arm that was free from the cast.

While they all left the room, Spencer sighed.

This week would be interesting.

* * *

Soooooooo, reviews? I want to cry because I'm only 2 chapters away from the end and then it's the future-take :(( Hahahaha but this was fun, right?

And omg, what would happen if you made a pain-killer induced Toby Cavanaugh sleep with a nervous and blushing Spencer Hastings? And by sleep I mean be on the same bed, not... you know.

Are you curious?

Then I see you next chapter! xx


	9. i loved you then and i love you now

Wow guys I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been so busy with school and tests and all that it's been hard for me to sit down and write this! Hahah I'm so sorry. BUT SPOBEEEEEEEEEH THEY'RE BACK THEY'RE BACK THEY'RE BACK FLDSJÇLGJSDÇLGKJa omg I knew he was trying to protect her, I JUST KNEW IT! I feel so smart omg. Hahahahahaha guiseeeeeee, this is the last chapter! I know, I know. I'm as sad as you are. This fanfiction has been so FUN to write but I said it would be short I think you'll be happy with how this turned out… I know I did!

It's been a pleasure to write this, I loved every single minute of it! Thank you for all the kind reviews and the support. You guys are more than amazing.

I wanted to tell you to not let this fanfiction out of your radar, soon enough (maybe tomorrow, maybe even later today…) I'll be posting the Epilogue with the future take!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: I loved you then and I love you now.**

"Home sweet home!" Toby exclaimed as Spencer wheeled his chair into his apartment. After about five minutes of them trying to move Toby out of the hospital room without hurting him, Doc. Drake realized he would probably need a wheel chair for a while, and proceed to set him up with one.

Of course, Spencer and Ezra had tried to hang something hot pink-ish in the wheels or in the back part of the chair. And of course Aria had slapped their hands away.

Anyway.

As they had decided back at the hospital room, Spencer was going to be the one taking care of him in her free time, which also meant she would have a good reason to skip the job she hated so much – Hanna said her mom, Ashley, the owner of the spa, would be okay if she were to skip the next 3 weeks.

"Yeah, I couldn't take any more wheeling – my arms are so tired!" Spencer flexed her muscles, "Look at those guns." She grinned proudly, admiring her forearms.

"Yeah? Look at those," Toby said, foolishly flexing his injured shoulder, action that was soon enough followed by a flaming sting in his arm and winced in pain.

"Hey, hey!" Spencer chastised, running towards him and lightly massaging his shoulder, "Don't do that! You'll only hurt yourself."

Toby nodded, getting lost in the feel of her warmth. Looking up, he gasped.

He hadn't noticed how close she was, until by the act of looking up, his face was merely 5 inches away from hers.

"Uh…" Spencer trailed off, getting lost in his baby blues. She had never noticed just how hypnotizing and deep his eyes were. Toby was having the same path of thoughts, admiring her chocolate colored eyes. They didn't notice they were leaning in, until Spencer snapped out of the trance when her phone started ringing.

"I…" Spencer shook her head, clearing her thoughts and standing up straight. "I should- uh." She mentioned to the phone, and Toby only nodded.

"Okay. I'll uh- watch TV…" Nodding to himself, Toby left to the living room.

_Yes, _they thought in unison (though they would never know), _we almost kissed._

These weeks would be interesting.

* * *

"So, those are the clothes I separated for you, you should be good for three days." Jenna said, laying down a set of PJs on the couch. In the living room, they could hear Toby and Noel having a disagreement in the bathroom. You see, Spencer couldn't really look in Toby's direction after the mishap they had earlier that day, so she decided that helping him in the shower wouldn't be a smart move.

That's why she had called Jenna, asking for the clothes the girl said she would take to her two floors away from their apartment (since Spencer couldn't leave Toby to fend for himself, even if for twenty minutes. The guy proved himself to be very stubborn and insisted on moving his freaking arm every single moment he thought Spencer wasn't looking.), and for Noel to come with her and help Toby out.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Jenna asked, looking curiously at the taller girl, "You are so quiet."

"Yeah uh," she stuttered, avoiding Jenna's questioning gaze, "TobyandIkindofalamostkissed."

Jenna gaped, "What?"

"Toby and I… kindofalmostkissed." Spencer repeated, staring at the floor and blushing.

"You and Toby what?"

"Damn it, are you deaf?" Spencer asked, exasperated, "I said Toby and I kind of almost kissed!"

"Oh my God!" Spencer watched as Jenna's green eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, as if trying to say something, "Oh my God." Sitting down on the couch, she stared at Spencer, "Oh my _God._"

"I know! I'm so sca-"

"Fucking _finally!" _Jenna cut in, throwing her hands in the air and letting out a joyful laugh, "I can't believe this is happening! I got to tell the girls about it."

"You won't tell _anyone_! You can't!" Spencer screeched, sitting down beside her giddy friend, "Come on Jen, you know you can't. See, there's nothing happening between me and Toby – it was only a mishap." Spencer explained, her eyes pleading her best friend to cooperate with her.

"Okay, okay." Jenna agreed, rolling her eyes. "You ruined all the fun."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Spencer retorted with a sarcastic tone of voice, "I didn't want to disappoint you, my 'Spoby' fellow."

"You won't," Jenna smirked, getting up just as Noel wheeled a very red Toby back into the living room, refusing to look at his friend as he parked the wheel chair, walked towards the front door and left, without saying a word. "Uh, something happened in there?" Jenna asked, eyeing Toby curiously. Toby looked straight ahead.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Spencer coughed, masking her laughter and Toby glared. Jenna sighed, "Okay…" looking at Spencer, she smiled, "I'm going to go, then. You got everything you need?" She asked eyeing the clothes she had laid on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks Jen." She smiled at her friend, "I'll walk you out."

Nodding, Jenna walked along with Spencer, sending her a pointed look as she opened the door and closed it, without saying anything else. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to order some pizza," She informed as she turned around, watching in amusement as Toby tried to grab the remote control of his TV without moving his injured arm, "Need some help with that?"

"Uh? Oh! Yeah, yeah… thanks." He said, looking down. His face was slightly flushed and she wondered if he was feeling embarrassed for what happened earlier.

She went over the coffee table and grabbed the remote, handing it over; she searched for his eyes, "You know, we don't have to be like this."

"Like this, how?" he asked, looking up at her and Spencer could see by the glint in his eyes he obviously understood just what she meant.

"You know, like it was a big deal that… uh… you know…"

"That we what, Spence?" Toby pressed, watching in amusement as Spencer struggled with words. Of course he knew what she was talking about, he had been marveling in the thought that if it weren't for Jenna, they were going to finally share the first kiss he had been dreaming since he was 11 years old.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Folding her arms in front of her body as a shield, she looked down, "It's not weird, things like that happen, right? I mean," she gulped, "We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Am I supposed to answer to that?" Toby grinned boyishly, "I thought you were the smart one."

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay," Toby waved it off, "It's fine, Spencer. Nothing happened."

"Yeah… nothing happened." Spencer wasn't sure how she felt about that. Letting out a nervous laugh, she grabbed her phone and made her way to the kitchen, "Nothing at all." She mumbled, and Toby doubted he had heard it wrong.

Smiling to himself, he turned on the TV.

Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

_Poke, poke._

"Stop moving."

"I'm sorry! It's just –"Another poke, "I can't seem to get comfortable!"

_Poke._

"Jesus, Spencer!" Toby exclaimed annoyed, "My shoulder is going to get worse if you keep moving around like that."

"I said _I'm sorry_, but I can't sleep well when I'm not on my own bed!" She hissed, not sure why she was whispering. Toby's room was dark and the only source of light came from the window above his bed's headboard. His king-sized bed - a thing he had invested once he bought his own apartment. Said he was too big to fit in a single-bed. But Spencer knew the truth, he only wanted to abuse of his freedom and lone wolf ways. - was being occupied by the both of them, both lying on each side of the bed, a big space being left empty in the middle.

Spencer was using Toby's injury as an excuse, but she knew better than that. Spencer was aware that every time Spencer and Toby laid somewhere together, they would end up cuddling. And since they had almost kissed and Spencer couldn't help but wonder how would it feel to have Toby's hands all over her hair and his soft (at least it looked like it), plump lips covering hers.

Spencer shivered.

"You cold?" Toby asked, glancing curiously at his best friend's pale frame. The moonlight that invaded his dimly lit room only made her normally pale skin even more appealing to him – almost like she was shining.

"No... Just thinking."

"About?"

"Uh, nothing." Looking up at the ceiling nervously, Spencer gulped. Toby couldn't feel the same way. Hell, she didn't even know what she was feeling. All she knew was that she felt the urge to roll over to his side and hug her body against his as tight as she could. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and she wanted it _now._

"Are you blushing?" Toby asked with humor, and laughed even harder when Spencer hissed and hid her head with the pillow. "Hey, stop! Why are you blushing?"

"No reason... I'm just tired."

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Toby sighed, turning around as well and sighing, "Goodnight, Spence."

"Yeah." Was all Spencer could answer without letting her voice betray her internal debate.

Toby grinned. _Yes._

* * *

She couldn't sleep, neither could he. Spencer didn't know it, but as she turned and turned, trying to shut her brain _off, _Toby tried to distract himself from the fact that Spencer, the girl he loved since he could remember liking girls, was on the same bed as him.

_It was a Friday afternoon; his parents were out of the front yard on the sidewalk, talking to the movers. Toby sat in the front porch of the new house, playing with his dinosaur. _

_His uncle had given the toy as a birthday gift earlier that year, and he still didn't feel like it was an old and not worthy of his time. He loved Rex (he never said he was original!) and it was probably his favorite toy to play with._

_Okay, maybe it's kind of stupid that he's 10 years old and is still very much involved with dinosaurs and toys, since boys with his age were usually leaving those kind of toys and going for the video-games and bikes. Toby did like those, but he still preferred playing outside rather than inside. He liked the sun and liked watching people._

_Plus, when you're playing with a dinosaur, it's like a God's rule or something that you have to play where you can throw them in the air and run around making gun noises. (His dinosaur has super-powers – he can fly __**and **__shoot stuff with his nose.) _

_Back in New York, where he lived before moving to Rosewood, he had his few friends that used to play with him in front of his house. They would spend their afternoons setting up schemes and situations where they could mash their action figures with their dinosaurs (he didn't really agree that Iron Man was stronger than Rex, but okay). He wondered if here in Rosewood he would have friends that wanted to play his games with him. He hoped so! _

_His question was answered a few minutes after, when a tiny girl ran towards him, followed by a slightly taller and paler girl and a tanned boy following behind._

_Widening his eyes, he watched in horror as the tiny girl tripped and fell in front of him._

"_Oh, Aria! You're so clumsy," The taller girl giggled, offering a hand for the other to stand up, "And you've got dirt all over your dress."_

_The girl, Aria, looked down at her blue dress and cringed, "Mom is going to kill me." _

"_Good, then I won't have to worry about you embarrassing me any further in front of our new friend!" the taller girl exclaimed, now looking at Toby. Aria giggled and the boy rolled his eyes. Toby couldn't help but think that if the taller girl wanted to play dinosaurs with him, he would totally let her be Rex's wife._

Toby chuckled, and Spencer turned around to look at him with an eyebrow raised, "What?"

Toby shook his head, letting another round of chuckles leave his mouth.

"What is going on?" Spencer asked, chuckling herself at the sight of her best friend losing himself over his laughter. His joy was her joy – literally.

"Remember when we met?" He asked instead, and Spencer looked at him curiously, but nodded.

"Aria fell and I joked about her embarrassing me." She recalled, furrowing her eyebrows, she smiled confusedly at him, "I don't see why that's so funny – it's not like I don't do that often."

Toby shook his head, "I wasn't laughing at the situation – I remembered of the thought I had when I saw you."

"Which was?"

Toby smiled teasingly at her, "I thought you were very pretty and I wanted you to be my dinosaur's wife."

"You mean Rex?" Toby nodded, "But he was a toy."

Toby shook his head, letting a tiny chuckle escape, "Not the toy, Spencer. I meant I wanted you to play with me."

"Oh like you were my husband and I was your wife?" She asked, her thoughts clearing. She giggled, "Caleb was the dog."

"Remember how Hanna decided she would be the cat if Caleb was the dog?"

Spencer laughed loudly at that, "Her mom couldn't believe she had been walking around on her knees and got dirt all over her dress, much like Aria."

Toby smiled at the ceiling, "Ezra still had that black-power thingy going on." He chuckled, "Good times."

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed, "Our childhood was good, but our teenager days were priceless!"

"Oh, I know. I was there when we had that back-to-high school night when Riley was introduced to the gang, remember?" Toby winked at her, "We were badasses, Spence."

Spencer scoffed, "We still are, bro." Pumping her chest with her fist, she made a peace sign and pouted at Toby.

They stared at one another before crackling up, "I can't believe you just did that."

"Neither can I." Spencer shook her head, still chuckling, "Remember prom?"

"How could I _ever _forget prom?" Toby asked, looking at her softly, "You were so beautiful then."

Spencer blushed and looked down, trying not to do anything stupid. Deciding to lighten up, she looked at him with a teasing glint, "Were? Past tense?"

Toby let out a breathy laugh and put her hair away from her face. "You still are," he rolled closer to her, "So, so beautiful."

Spencer gasped, the electricity from his body to hers, now that they were only centimeters apart was engulfing her and she couldn't look away from his face, as in a trance. The sound she had made had Toby looking at her lips, and Spencer stared at his.

The hand that Toby had used to put her hair away slid down to her face, cupping her chin and moving her face up and closer to his. Staring at her eyes in a piercing gaze, making Spencer shiver, Toby whispered, "Do you ever wish we'd fall in love?"

"Is that owl city?" Spencer whispered back, a small smile playing in the corner of her lips.

Nodding, Toby touched his forehead with hers. "I thought it was appropriate."

"For?"

Without giving it a second thought and not caring for his shoulder, he made the move he had waited and fought back for all those years.

He kissed Spencer.

"_What's your name, new boy?" The taller girl asked him with a small smile. Toby smiled back. The girl, he noticed, had a very pretty smile and her hair was shiny and brown – and it looked so soft! _

_Her eyes were also brown, and the color reminded him of chocolate, the milky, delicious kind. His favorite. Her smile was wide and inviting, and he couldn't help but remember of his mother's pearl collars when he took notice of her pearly white teeth. _

_She looked like those princess the girls in his old school liked. _

_He wondered if she liked princess._

"_I'm Toby." He answered, and the girl smiled widely. Her eyes were even prettier when she smiled._

"_I'm Spencer." _

Her lips were soft against his, and Toby couldn't help but feel giddy once she started kissing him back. Once the shock had worn out, Spencer felt a spark beginning to rise from her stomach, and she felt her lips burning in need to move against his. _This_, whatever it was, _felt right._

It felt like home.

"_Miss Hastings, Mr. Cavanaugh, you know why you're here." The principal said, looking up from his glasses in the bridge of his nose and giving them a hard stare. Toby grabbed her hand from under the table in front of the principal and squeezed it. _

_Toby nodded and Spencer kept staring at their intertwined hands. _

"_Frankly, I've been expecting better from you two." Principal Banner lectured, reading something in a paper. Probably their school records._

"_Skipping classes, vandalizing school property, trashing your teammate's car – okay, I remember, he had made an inappropriate remark about Miss Hastings' body, I get it. Sit down Cavanaugh," Toby gave Spencer a sheepish smile and Spencer grinned at him. "But hanging a 'wash me' sign on a __**teacher**__?" He fumed. Spencer giggled and Toby suppressed a smile._

"_In my defense, Mr. Banner, we were merely doing a favor to the students. Have you ever been forced to stand and talk to that… thing?" Spencer made a disgusted sound, and Toby shook his head, "It's like hell on Earth. Pretty sure it's also illegal." _

_Mr. Banner shook his head and sighed, taking his glasses off and throwing those at the table. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed again, "What am I ever going to do with the two of you?"_

"_You could always thank us," Spencer shrugged, "Mr. Evans did take a shower after all."_

Toby ran his hands through her hair and Spencer moaned at the feeling. Running her hands through his hair, she sighed happily. She could get used to this.

Toby couldn't contain his happiness. Halfway through the kiss, his grin had widened and he was barely containing his joyful laughter.

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?" Spencer asked teasingly at Toby, putting her book down and watching as he put the guitar down on her bed and eyed her curiously._

"_I'm not sure yet, why?" When Spencer shrugged and turned up an eyebrow and made a movement for him to move on, he sighed, "I could always take my father's pub… And I don't know, maybe I'd work with music."_

_Spencer smiled and eyed his guitar, "Piano or guitar?"_

"_Both." He answered quickly and Spencer chuckled. "What about you?"_

"_I want to be a doctor." She answered happily and turned on her back, staring up at her ceiling filled with star sticks that shined in the dark that Toby had helped her sticking up there one year ago. _

"_A doctor?" Toby asked, mimicking her movements and lying beside her, "That's a cool profession. You'd totally kick some ass."_

"_I would work at a hospital, Toby." She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "You can't kick asses when you work at hospitals."_

"_Sure you can." He rolled his eyes, "Have you ever watched ER?"_

"_Do you mean that old show for old people?" Spencer asked him, and he shoved her shoulder lightly, "No, I haven't."_

"_That explains everything."_

Tearing apart when damn oxygen was a needed feature, they gazed at one another's eyes. Spencer smiled widely at Toby and he smiled back.

"I think I found it." Spencer whispered, more to herself than anything. Toby looked at her curiously.

"Found what?"

Spencer grinned and gave him a kiss, "My right guy."

"_Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Ella Montgomery asked the class. When no one piped in, she rolled her eyes. Looking at her daughter's best friend who had been trying to hand something to Toby in what Ella was sure was supposed to be a subtle movement. "Spencer, you go first."_

_The girl stopped her movements. "What?"_

"_Where do you see yourself in ten years?" She repeated, smiling inwardly when the girl sat up straight and put on her Hastings face._

"_I will be a successful doctor." She answered easily and Toby grinned. Ella smiled at her and nodded._

"_What else?"_

"_Umm… I will probably still be friends with these people," She mentioned around her._

_Noticing she sent a nervous glance towards Toby, Ella nodded, "Okay. Toby, where do yourself in ten years?"_

"_Jail." The class burst out in laughter and Ella rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle herself._

"_Be serious, Toby." She chastised, although Toby could see by the way her eyes were shining in amusement she wasn't really mad at him for corrupting her silence class._

"_I don't know. I guess I'll have to decide it yet." He shrugged, "But one thing I know for sure: I'll still be with this one." He made a movement in Spencer's direction with his thumb, "Partners in crime and all that."_

_Ella smiled at them. "Sure you will."_

_Turning towards Ezra, who had just waked up after Aria poked him in the arm; she raised an eyebrow, "What about you, Ezra?"_

"_Uh…" _

_When all the focus was on Ezra who was struggling with an answer under Ella's judgmental eyes, Spencer turned to Toby._

"_Do you really think we'll be friends for all this time?" She asked with a small smile._

"_Baby, I don't think so," he winked at her, "I know so."_

And oh, how right he was, Toby smiled as he dived in for another kiss.

Just how right he was.

"_Is that Wren?" Toby asked eyeing the guy in distaste._

_Spencer nodded, sighing dreamily as she watched him talk with some patient, "Isn't he cute?" She whispered back. Toby eyed her in disbelief as he watched the guy check out some nurse's behind – quick note: the nurse was a guy._

"_Adorable."_

"_Quick, act naturally, he's coming over here." Spencer hissed, and Toby smirked. Just when the guy was at hearing range, he let out a "moo."_

"_What the fuck was tha- oh never mind. He's here, he's here!" She hissed, just when Wren was stepping in front of her._

"_Spen-suh." He greeted, and Toby wanted to gag at his British accent._

_Of course._

"_Wren." Spencer said in a collected voice. Toby had to give her credit. She did know how to act naturally. _

"_So, who is this?" Wren asked, eyeing Toby with an unknown glint in his eye. Actually, it wasn't unknown. Toby knew those looks from the females that flirt with him._

_He shivered. _

"_This is Toby, my best friend."_

"_Oh, the best friend." Wren smiled, and offered his hand for Toby to shake. "I'm Wren Kingston." _

"_Toby Cavanaugh." _

_He felt undressed and uncomfortable under Wren's gaze. That's just something he thought he should share. _

"_So, Wren, I was thinking maybe you could help me with my college work? There are some things I don't really understand and I would love if you could help me out."_

_She didn't need help, she was a genius. But Toby knew what she meant. That was an excuse. She had told him the plan before they had met with Wren._

"_Of course!" He smiled, "It would be my pleasure."_

_Erghhh. Suddenly Emma Watson's accent isn't that appealing._

Gazing up at Toby's baby blues, shining in a happiness she had never seen before, and such love and affection shining in his piercing eyes, she sighed happily.

All in all, Spencer was glad her almost-too-perfect British boyfriend turned out to be gay.

**Well… This is it… I'll just… yeah. **


	10. epilogue: future take

**Future take: For all the lovers in the house tonight.**

x. "Toby?" Spencer mumbled, shaking her husband's shoulder lightly to try to get his attention. "Toby." She said one more time, in a more serious tone. Toby did so much as groan and turn to the other side, completely ignoring her efforts to wake him up.

Spencer managed to balance herself on a more comfortable position by his side, holding her protuberance in an effort to secure it with her blanket.

"Toby." She hissed, and he turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to wake up."

"Why?" He asked; his voice coming out softly as his eyes closed shut. He was almost going back to sleep when…

"It's the baby."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Toby sat down in a blink of an eye, and jumped off the bed in another. Running around the room grabbing a few random items everywhere, he started putting them into a bag Spencer kept close to the bed in case they needed to run off to the hospital. "We need to grab everything you may need. Do you think you'll need a hand mirror? And your reading glasses?" Without giving his wife a second to reply, he nodded, "Better take these anyway, you never know."

"But Toby –"

"Are you having contractions?" Toby cut her off, "You know we should time those! Tell me when you have another, okay? We'll start counting from there."

"Toby, I'm not –"Spencer tried again.

Toby grabbed the phone and put it on his ear, "We should call our parents and everyone!" He looked at the phone's screen and frowned, "Why isn't Hanna picking up? We need to tell Hanna! She would never-"

"TOBY!"

"What?" Toby stared at her, breathing hard and holding the phone in one hand and the bag in the other. "Spence, we don't have time-"

"Toby, I'm not giving birth today." Spencer said slowly, letting the information sink in, "We don't even know what the sex of the baby is."

"No?" Toby asked again, disappointed.

"Nope." Spencer smiled softly, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled, and lying down on her side again, he sighed, "Wow, freaking out like that kind of tired me out." Spencer chuckled and kissed his cheek. "What did you need, though?"

Spencer shrugged, lying down by his side after turning off the lamp. "I was just really craving some tacos."

xx. "Holden Phillip Cavanaugh! Come back here right this instant and clean this up!"

The young boy winced. "But mom, it wasn't even me! It was all Jacob's fault!" The tanned boy by his side gave him a glare.

"Nice, Holden. Now mom's gonna be all up my butt and I won't be able to visit anytime soon!"

"I don't care!" Holden rolled his eyes. "At least you won't mess up my house and mom isn't gonna force me to clean up your mess."

Jacob, who had been helping Holden with his sandwiches, shrugged. Spencer entered the kitchen just in time to over-hear the exchange and gave the green eyed boy a look.

"Jake, you know I love you," She started, and Jacob blushed. "But you know I can't stand any messes in my house!"

Jacob nodded, giving her his best impressions of his mom's puppy eyes and smiled the pearly white smile that was Caleb's legacy no less, "I'm really sorry Aunt Spence. It won't happen again."

"Good." She gave him a peck on the lips. Turning to her boy, she pointed towards the counter that once upon a time was clean and tidy. "You'll clean this up once you're done, are we clear? Or no video-games." Stopping beside him and licking a spoon he had offered her full of peanut butter, she gave him a wink; "Your dad is calling you outside. Why don't you let me finish this with Jake and go see what he wants?"

Holden nodded, giving his mom's protuberance a quick kiss and running outside.

"Where is Kenzie?" Jacob asked, finishing up the sandwich he had been concentrating on and smiling as he watched his aunt Spencer give up on making the sandwiches and eating the peanut butter straight from the pot.

"She's at aunt Aria's playing with Justin. I think she'll be here soon enough."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because." He shrugged. Jacob smiled as Toby and Holden re-entered the kitchen. Only now Toby was holding the four year old replica of Spencer.

"Oh, look who's here!" Spencer exclaimed, walking towards Toby and Mackenzie and kissing her daughter's cheek. "Hey baby! Did you have fun with Justin?"

"Yes!" She giggled in response, her brown – almost bronze – locks moving as she clapped her hands in excitement. Jacob chuckled as Holden smiled at the sight. He knew of Holden's soft spot for his little sister.

"Hey, Kenzie, why don't you stay here with mommy and I'll go outside with the boys to play catch?" Toby winked at the boys and they cheered. Chuckling, he kissed his daughter's cheek soundly and handed her to the awaiting arms of her mom. "There you go."

"Mommy, can we watch that movie with the beast?" the little girl asked, licking the spoon her mom offered her. "Yummy!"

"Which one?"

"That one… with the girl that looks like you!"

"I think she means Beauty and the Beast, babe." Toby chuckled, grabbing a sandwich and motioning for the boys to go outside.

"You think mommy looks like Belle?" Spencer asked flattered. Her daughter nodded giddily and Toby kissed her cheek. He couldn't help it, she was just so cute!

"You're _waaaaaaaaaaaay_ prettier!" She said seriously, "But yes!"

"Then, we can't say no to that, right?" Spencer laughed, taking her daughter to the living room. Toby stood there in the kitchen, watching as the two women of his life laughed loudly at something the younger girl had said.

xxx. It was a Friday afternoon in the Cavanaugh household. Toby and Spencer were sitting in the living room, watching their 4 year old son, Jason, play with his toys. The 15 year old, Holden, laid on his bed, feeling pretty much dead and turned around and groaned when the bell rang.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get it!" The 12 year old girl yelled from somewhere upstairs. Toby smiled gratefully and Spencer rolled her eyes, offering her 4 year old boy another toy.

He shook his head, "No?"

"No, mommy. Jason wants the truck!" The boy cried.

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes, offering the truck his dad had got him for his birthday.

"Yay!"

Over the other side of the room, the bronze haired girl – the perfect replica of Spencer – opened the door only to find an older girl standing there, holding her books in front of her chest and smiling nervously at her. "Hello." She greeted, studying the girl in front of her.

She had curly dark hair, her skin was pale and her eyes were slightly green. She was really pretty. "Hey. You must be Mackenzie?"

"Yup." The girl nodded, offering her a smile, "Who are you?"

"I'm Caitlin." The older girl offered, smiling and offering her a candy. "You want one?"

"Sure." Mackenzie shrugged, accepting the treat. "Wait. You said your name was Caitlin?"

The girl nodded, watching curiously as the younger girl smirked. "Why?"

"Nothing!" Mackenzie giggled, and it was obvious by her expression that it wasn't _nothing. _"I assume you're here for my brother?"

"Yeah, he's sick and the teachers asked me to give him his homework…" She trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "And he kind of asked me some help with literature…"

"I'm sure he did." Mackenzie smirked; "Come on in, I'll take you to his room. He's pretty miserable if you ask me."

"The poor thing," Caitlin shook her head, taking the younger girl's hand and letting her lead her into the house. Stopping by the living room, she blushed as she noticed three pair of eyes on her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. and Mr. Cavanaugh." She greeted.

Spencer and Toby smiled at her curiously. "Hello there."

"Mom, dad, this is Caitlin. She came here to help Holden with his literature homework and to give him the lectures he missed."

"Oh! So you're Caitlin!" Spencer exclaimed cheerfully and walked over the girl, smiling widely at her. "Please, call me Spencer."

"Okay." The girl smiled, blushing at the attention.

"Mommy, I'm goin' to walk Caitlin to Holden's room, mmkay?" Mackenzie informed (not really asked), taking the 15 year old girl's hand.

"Nope," Spencer said, stopping her daughter. "You'll go call him and I'll see if our friend Caitlin wants something to eat." Mackenzie nodded and ran upstairs, all the while screaming her brother's name.

Toby chuckled and grabbed Jason just when he was about to throw his truck away.

"And who is this?" The girl asked, sitting down beside him and smiling at Jason.

"This young man is Jason Tobias Cavanaugh, no less." Toby smiled, watching in amusement as Jason climbed his lap and put his hand on Caitlin's.

"What's your name, pwetty lady?" Jason asked cheekily, grinning at Caitlin and smiling widely when Toby laughed loudly and she chuckled.

"I'm Caitlin." She replied, giving his hand a shake. "Nice to meet you, Jason."

"I could say the same!"

"Okay, Don Juan, now it's time for a bath. Please, Toby, could you take care of this heartbreaker over here?" Spencer said, re-entering the room with a glass of water.

Handing it to Caitlin, she smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a life saver. I have to do so many things this afternoon in order to help Em with Chris' birthday!" Spencer sighed, throwing herself on the couch. Toby chuckled and walked upstairs with a giddy Jason. "Holden and Kenzie are taking far too long to come downstairs… I hope she hasn't killed him. He's pretty miserable as it is."

Caitlin smiled sadly, "What does he have?"

"Stupidity, mostly." Spencer replied, shaking her head, "I told him to take an umbrella with him yesterday, but did he listen to me? _Nope."_

"Do you mean he was out in that rain from yesterday?" She shrieked, "Oh my God!"

Spencer waved it off, "Darling, don't bother too much. That boy deserves what he gets from not listening to his mother." Just in time, she heard the sound of Mackenzie dragging a very much sick Holden down the stairs. "Speak of the devil."

"I think you should act more like yourself. Even if I think your normal self is very annoying and hipster-wannabe, the girls seem to like it." Mackenzie had been saying as they entered the room. Holden shoot her a warning glance but she ignored it, "And you seem to obviously like this Cait-"

"Okay, Kenzie! That's enough." Holden said, shooing her off, "Go play with Justin or something."

"No. Justin is annoying. I'm gonna go with mom and visit Aunt Em to play with Chris. Joan is gonna be there too!" The younger girl squealed at the thought of her 14 year old friend. Jenna and Noel's daughter was pretty much the image of the girl that Mackenzie wanted to be.

"That's really nice, baby girl." Holden smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now go wash your cheeks before all my germs crawl under your skin and make you sick like me!"

Mackenzie screamed and ran upstairs, tripping over some steps. Spencer glared at her older boy, "Don't do that. You know how she gets with the thought of being sick."

"That's why I did it, mom." Holden shrugged, smiling sheepishly. He sent a look over her shoulder and smiled at the girl that sat on her shoulder. "Hey Cat!"

"Hey…" The girl greeted back. Spencer smiled at the exchange and sent Holden a look at clearly said, 'if you don't behave, I'll murder you'.

Walking upstairs to give her son a private time with her crush, she entered the bathroom and was met with quite the sight.

Toby had a complete wet shirt, holding a squealing Jason up in his arms as he watched Mackenzie with her face tucked into the sink, washing it frantically.

"What are you doing, dear?" Toby asked, holding Jason more firmly.

"Holden gave me his germs! I have to wash my face before they crawl under my skin!" She said, her voice getting out muffled by the sound of the water.

"Dear, you're spotless." Spencer said, grabbing a towel and pulling her away from the sink. Closing the water and drying her face. "Time to go to Aunt Emily's!"

"Yay!" Mackenzie ran from the bathroom, screaming, "Gotta take my dolls, Joan said she would play with me!"

Spencer eyed Toby with a serious look, "You gotta keep an eye on Holden. You know how he is with the girls. God knows how many girls have been calling today just to see if he's okay. He genuinely likes Caitlin, so I'm afraid of what he'll pull out today. I'm not sure the cold will stop him from doing stupid things."

Toby nodded, "You got it, boss."

"Good." Spencer grinned, giving him a peck on the lips and pecking her son's cheeks.

"See you later, boys!" She called out as she grabbed Mackenzie's hand and walked downstairs.

"Love you, ma!" Holden called from the kitchen. "Love you too, sugarplum!"

"Love you." Spencer said, grabbing her purse and smiling widely as she watched Mackenzie run towards the kitchen and the sound of Holden's scream as Mackenzie jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Holdy, bye Holdy's girlfriend." She laughed.

"Okay, get out of here, little devil you." Holden laughed, watching as his baby sister ran back to the awaiting woman outside in the living room.

Yeah, family.

xxxx. "Uncle Riley!" Mackenzie, Christopher and Justin exclaimed, running towards the awaiting open arms of their uncle.

"Little devils!" He exclaimed back, kneeling down and hugging the (almost) teenagers. "You guys grew so much since I last saw you! You're what? 21?" He asked; chuckling as Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. We're 12. Well, Justin and I are. Chris is 9. Besides, you only spent like one year away from us!" She giggled, "We missed you!"

Riley chuckled and gave them each a kiss, "I brought gifts from Europe!" He said, standing up and going towards Spencer, Aria and Hanna, who were holding their 4/5 year olds, close. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Dianna, Anna and Jason. You did grow up! I'm not crazy."

Spencer chuckled. Jason giggled. "I did!"

"Yeah you did." Riley smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Now, now. Aren't you forgetting someone?" said a voice from somewhere behind him. Turning around, he smiled widely at the real teenagers.

"As if!" Riley laughed, giving the three teenagers a hug. "Joan, Jake and Holden. I missed these faces!"

Everyone smiled at him. "We missed you too, Riley." Aria said, standing up, handing Dianna to Ezra and walking over him, giving him a big hug, "You are Spencer's gay soul mate, but you're still my second husband. Life without you was simply boring!"

"Agreed." Hanna, Emily, Samara and Spencer echoed.

"I will have to agree." Toby said, giving his friend a side-hug, "But Spencer tells us you have some news to share?"

Riley's eyebrows shot up, "She told you?"

They all nodded. "Well. Yeah, I do actually."

"Well, do tell!"

"I met someone."

All eyes were on him now. He shuffled on his feet. "I was gonna bring him… But… Well. There are some circumstances…" He stuttered. Hanna was almost falling on her seat, Anna sent a fearful look towards her dad, who picked her up quickly and walked away.

"Tell us!" Hanna screeched, not able to contain her excitement anymore.

"Um, we met in England… He was visiting his family…" He mumbled. Toby looked at him with a curious glance.

"Visiting?"

"Yeah, he lives here…" He added.

"_Here _as in the States or…" Emily wondered.

Riley sent her a warning glance.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

Spencer screeched, "_Oh my God! You're dating Wren!_"

* * *

**Thought I would leave you with that hahahahahahahaha **

**Just to clarify…**

**Spoby's children – Holden Phillip Cavanaugh (15 years); Mackenzie Jill C. (12 years); Jason Tobias C. (4 years).**

**Ezria's – Justin Emmett Fitz (12 years); Dianna Marie Fitz (5 years).**

**Haleb's – Jacob Daniel Rivers (15 years); Anna Victoria Rivers (4 years).**

**Samily's – Christopher Thomas Fields (9 years)**

**Joel's (Jenna and Noel) – Joan Jaymes Kahn (14 years).**

**Well… this is it. I hope I gave you justice! Thank you for the support! I loved writing this fan fiction! It was an amazing experience. Some of you said you were hoping for a sequel… I'll see what I can do. Maybe a series of one-shots with these characters… Like Spoby in highschool, growing up, futuretakes… I would have to think it through!**

**And if you haven't noticed… Caitlin is Holden's girlfriend. And Caitlin is actually my dear long lost sister, Caitlin, poisonnwine. Cat, I hope you liked it! I love you and thank you for helping me through the writing! You are the best friend I could ever ask for **

**Now I'm gonna go hit the complete button… Bye bye! :) **


End file.
